Moonlight
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: :::Written as the 2nd book in the Series::: Its called the safe house for a reason but does the reason actually mean the right definion of 'safe? Chloe's life feels out if control along with her relationships- will meeting these unexcepcted people make matters worse or make them stronger in their challenging life? Derek/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**::: ONE :::**

I woke up to the warmth of bundled blankets around me and the sun casting its heat into the room, It reminded me of home and for that short moment I was there in my old room until the heavy weight of reality set in - The Edison Group trying to kill my friends and I, having the ability to see and have conversations with ghosts while raising the dead in my sleep. On top of that, my dad thinks i've been kidnapped when in reality I have a bounty over my head, there was the constant ache of missing him. Aunt Lauren had betrayed me, taking me to the Edison Group like a wrapped gift before helping me escape, the last time I had seen her she was hurt badly and there was the possibility that she could be in the afterlife - she was family, no matter what the situation was and the letter from her explained her actions making it harder to not forgive her Aunt.

The positive side of the situation was meeting Derek and Simon, even Tori too - I don't know what I would have done without them, we held each other together. The last couple of days had taken a toll on me as I had spent it walking to Andrews house with Derek, either way spending those few days with Derek was an experience, I saw a different side of him while there was the constant feeling of safety and comfort, I dare say I loved his company but that would be crossing the line- he was a friend and nothing else, there couldn't be anything there as I had feelings for his brother Simon.

I couldn't think about such thoughts so early in the morning it went into territory that I wasn't ready to explore at the moment when my body was laying in comfortable bedding instead of a cold warehouse with concrete floors. I would have stayed under the covers for hours if it wasn't for my stomach aching with hunger- my newest mission turned to finding the kitchen as i threw the covers off me, I hadn't really looked around last night as my destination was bed and sleep.

Dressed in a simple plain shirt and jeans, I opened the door to the long corridor. I walked past the first door seeing Tori asleep, next was Simons room and across from him was Derek- Both were empty so I kept going on my search for the kitchen.

Walking down the stairs I found myself in a large room with red curtains, wooden floor broads and a long dining table with matching sitting chairs. To my left was the fridge- just what I wanted. Opening the silver double door fridge, I led eyes on the carton of eggs and pulled them out. Finding a loaf of bread on the counter, I put it in the toaster and turned to the stove to crack my egg when I realised Derek, Simon and Andrew were in the room- staring at _me_.

"M-m-morning guys." I gave them a polite wave.

Simon was the first to respond. "Morning Chloe, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? I got to sleep in a bed" I smiled at them, trying to get them to see everything was fine. Simon was nice and caring but sometimes it became a little too much to deal with.

"You look like you've been crying. Did anything happen? Did you get hurt? Did you see a ghost?" See what I mean.

"Simon, I'm fine. I didn't see a ghost. Like I said I feel good, I'm just hungry." I flashed him another smile - Simon and Andrew seemed to believed me as they went back to breakfast. Derek on the other hand was staring at me and I knew that he wasn't fooled by me. I turned around and started cooking my breakfast, feeling his stare on my back the whole time as I tried my best to ignore him.

Sitting down at the dinner table with my eggs on toast sprinkled with salt and pepper, Andrew soon left the table saying he had some work to do and his office door shut soon after while Simon ventured back to his room to continue drawing his comics. Those two factors left Derek and I alone- my eyes flickered up from my plate to see him watching me like one would prey. My face flushed pink at the attention for it to only redden as I was caught staring into his green eyes, they were analyzing her. "What's wrong?" I thought about lying to him until Derek continued his sentence. "And don't lie." He tapped his nose- the damn thing could catch the smell of anything.

I didn't answer him straight away, searching his face for anything that might give me reason not too when deep down I felt lighter at the idea of sharing my worries with him. "The truth? I'm scared." My half eaten dinner was forgotten as I pulled my knees to my chest. "Scared for us, for dad and Aunt Lauren, for everyone. The Edison Group is experimenting of people, people like us and I feel this rush of anger within me to end them, but there will never be an end to the experiments or running away." I took a shuttering breathe and continued on my rant, "At any possible time in my sleep I could raise the dead, or have peaceful sleep without the nightmares...I'm _lost_ and I don't know what to do." My heart beat was pumping in my ears as the words finally stopping racing from my mouth but the tears continued without her permission.

Derek's presence surrounded me as he moved into my personal space. "It will be alright- we have made it this far together and along the way we'll save as many people as possible." He started to wipe the tears away as they slowly trickled down my cheeks. "Ill help you with sleeping and controlling your powers...I wont let anything happen to you, Ill always be here." He wrapped his muscular arms around my smaller frame and I followed the instinct within me, wrapping my own arms around his waist like he was my life line- Right now, it was Derek and I.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 11/05/2013


	2. Chapter 2

**::: TWO :::**

_He wrapped his muscular arms around my smaller frame and I followed the instinct within me, wrapping my own arms around his waist like he was my life line- Right now, it was Derek and I. _The haze was broken when Derek suddenly pulled back and Tori entered the kitchen, her eyes flickering between the two of us. "Ahhh...what are you guys doing?" The expression that came across the blondes face made my stomach start up all over again.

"N-nothing, I tripped and Derek was helping me." My eyes flickered to Derek, his face had transformed back to his stony blank and I wasn't sure if those had been the correct words to use.

"That would be right, Little Miss Princess falling over. Nothing ever changes." I looked up at Tori, she was smiling - was she telling a joke? It seemed surreal after her attitude back at the Edison house but than again everything had changed in such a fast fast pace.

With grabbing a piece of fruit from the table, Tori left again with a smile on her lips. I turned my attention to Derek, he had a frown between his eyebrows and I had the sudden want to smooth the wiggles out of his skin and for his stern mouth to be replaced with a smile. Shaking the thought from my mind, I quickly sat down to finish my eggs and not make another situation between us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Derek walk over to the bench and grab an apple before heading for the library. With his back facing me, I couldn't help but have a quick look a his ass as he disappeared around the corner. Rolling my eyes at my behavior,I finished the last bite of my breakfast and headed for the bathroom- so much for not thinking about the one topic I wanted to avoid.

The hot water running down my body was heaven; I don't know how I've survived so long without it and I'm never going to take it for granted. I glanced down at my feet watching the black hair dye swirled around them as it run towards the drain. I tried to get the awful dye from out of hair, washing it five times before I felt somewhat normal. I could feel all my muscles in my back relaxing and the weight of everything following the trial of the black hair dye- it took about twnety mintunes before I finally made the decision to get out.

In the mirror my hair was looking grayer than black, its complexion didn't make me look too pale as before. The colour still didn't suit me- hopefully I can talk Tori into some shopping and get something new to dye it, and I was more than positive that I wont have to ask twice for Tori to say 'yes'. Walking out in new clothes, I felt more fresh and alive than I had in days as I made my way down the hallwasy. I decided finding Tori would be the best plan, hopefully not bumping into Simon because i didn't have the strength to listen or be asked questions I didn't want to answer.

Tori was in her bedroom listening to music and looking through a teen magazine- it was the typical picture of a teenager and it amazed me how easy Tori could adapted. "Hey Tori, what you doing?" I took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"What does it look like, I'm reading."

"I was thinking we should go shopping. We could get new clothes, food and anything else, like maybe hair dye for me." Tori looked up at my hair and groaned, the feeling of embarrassment swept over me.

"I would love to go shopping, staying in this house and running away is driving me crazy. _And_ We need to do something with your hair. I don't know why Derek picked black, stupid mutt."

"Tori, don't call Derek a mutt. He was just trying to help."

"I don't even think trying is the right word." It frustrated me the way Tori spoke of him- he was simply trying to help me, keep me safe.

"Tori." I stood with my hands on my hips- I wasn't going to listen to anymore of it.

"Ok, _ok_. We should go find Andrew and ask." We left together to find Andrew in his office surrounded by paper work. Tori wasn't hesitant walking up to the front of the desk with that look on her face- the one I'd seen her use a million times back at the Edison house to get her way.

"Hey Andrew, Chloe and I would love to go shopping, you know to buy new clothes."Andrew looked between us both trying to figure out if we were up to something - I simply smiled the best I could.

"We just got here, I don't think going shopping is the best idea now. People are looking for all of you and Chloe is wanted." Tori didn't look to happy with that answer- when she wanted something, she got it, one way or another.

"Come on Andrew, we need new clothes. Chloe needs to get her hair dyed, so people won't recognise her and The Edison Group don't even know where we are. Please." Andrew drew a big breath in and out, looking between us- I think Tori might be a god at this.

"Fine, I'll get you both credit cards and a phone. Call me to pick you up and I will drop you off sometime tomorrow, but don't go talking to anyone and don't draw attention to yourselves." He looked at us both, looking for answers.

"Oh I love you Andrew. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Tori skipped out the room, leaving me behind.

"Thank you Andrew, I promise you can trust us." Walking out, I give a big smile and a hand wave before making my own escape so he couldn't change his mine. Walking pass Simon's room, the brothers were talking so I knocked on the door. "Hey, what you guys doing?"

"Chloe, I'm showing Derek my comic book. What about you? I saw Tori before and she was actually happy." Simon patted the space on the bed next to him- glancing at Derek, he wouldn't met my eyes so I took the next opinion, the floor.

"Tori and I are going shopping later. Andrews going to give us credit cards, a phone and drive us there." I smiled- It will be great to get the black hair dye out and new clothes. Simon and Derek looked at me like I was crazy. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Derek exploded at me, his voice scowling me like I was a child. "You know The Edison Group are looking for you and not to mention you have a bounty on your head. You could get caught or worse you could get hurt!" He stood up, his frame leaning over my smaller one. "You are not going shopping, I don't know what Andrew was thinking. I don't know what you were thinking. You're not going!" I got defensive and responded straight back- I wasn't going to let him push me around.

"I can do what I want Derek Souza! Don't think you can stop me from doing anything, you have no hold on me." That was a lie but he didn't need to know that. "I'm going whether you like it or not." I stood so close to him I could feel the heat coming off his skin, his presence so close made the anger slowly drain from me.

His tone shifted from commanding to soft, one I could barely hear. "Chloe, you can't go. Please." He was...begging me not too and I had to close my eyes for a short second to collect myself.

"Derek, why can't I go?" I waited for a response - a flicker of emotion passed across his voice before it vanished leaving it blank.

"Fine, you can go. _But_ I'm coming with you." I didn't really have a problem with that, Derek coming was fine by me - Don't know about Tori but she'll live one way or another. Looked up at his green eyes trying to find the thoughts, emotions from before to feel his breath fan over my face- in that instant I realised how close he truly was. My heart was pounding in my ears and I'm sure Derek could hear it but I couldn't care less at this time - this close to him made my body feel light and airy with an intense want...If i could just lean in a little closer.

I heard someone clear their throat- Simon was in the same room and it instantly made me snap back to reality as I reluctantly moved back, feeling a blush coming up my neck and cheeks. The sudden realisation of what was about to happen made the blush creep up my neck- I was so close to kissing his brother and he was in the same room. Taking a quick glance at Simon, the excepted frown was a smiling one which made me feel overwhelmed.

"Well...I think I'll leave you two to it." Simon slapped his brother on the back saying 'good on ya' as he left the room.

I didn't know where to cast my eyes as we stood in the room looking everywhere except at each other."So Derek, you're going to come shopping with Tori and I. I don't know if you'll survive that, you may be able to save us from The Edison Group but going shopping might be too much." I was being cheeky but I wanted to break the silence that had fallen over us. Derek actually smiled, not a small or fake smile but a real one- It took my breath away.

"Oh I think I could handle shopping if it means been with you." That made me smile and his grew bigger.

The next words came from my mouth before I could stop them but i didn't regret it after huis answer."Do you want to watch a movie? I really want to see A Knights Tale."

"Yeah, sounds good, I've never watched it before." I hesitantly grabbed Derek's hand- it was big and warm compared my own, smiling I led him to the lounge room. Derek sat on the couch and I went to find the DVD. Putting it in, I thought about sitting next to Derek but I didn't want to seem like one of those girls who are super glued to their guy. Wait is he even my guy? The question circled around my head making my body shake with nerves as headed for the other side of the couch. I looked over at Derek and met his green eyes, my own body went into overdrive with a tingling sensation through it. Derek patted the spot next to him and I was over there in a blink of an eye- I was snuggling against Derek when the starting credits were playing. A peaceful notion worked through me as his arm wrapped around me and his thumb moving loving slow circles on my thigh. It should have made me nerves to the bone like Simon made me feel- I took a breath in and Derek's scent with fresh grass and pine needles cocooned around me, my body instantly relaxing. I felt Derek's lips on my top head as he continued rubbing smoothing circles on my hand. I was positive that we didn't get half way into the movie before my eyes started to get heavy and fell asleep consumed me.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 13/05/2013


	3. Chapter 3

**::: THREE :::**

The clock shined back at me- eleven O'clock in the morning. I couldn't remember the last time I had spelt through the morning without nightmares, I checked my room- no raising of the dead and...no Derek. I had no memory of getting into bed last night, there was simply falling asleep against Derek- the thought of him bringing me to my bed warmed my heart as a possessive feeling stirred with it-_ his yours_. I closed my eyes to take a breather and settle the un excepted tense feeling.

Feeling under control, I made my way down the stairs in my Pjs to find the dinning room buzzing with activity- At seeing Tori awake and dressed meant I slept far longer than usual. "Sleeping beauty is alive! Now come on, I want to go shopping." At the dining table Tori was filled with energy as there was a slight bounce in her stand- the girl got way to excited about fashion.

"I just got up, do you think maybe I could eat breakfast?"

A laugh sounded from Simon before he said, "We had trouble keeping her down stairs, she was going to come wake you up with a bucket of water and I did't think you'd like that wakening."

"Well thanks for keeping her down here, I actually had a _great_ sleep." I turned to Tori. "Give me five minutes to eat breakfast."

"Fine. But we're going shopping today." Than i remembered one slight detail that had changed in our plans.

"U-u-m-m-m To-r-ri , Derek is coming shopping too." If looks could kill I swear I'd be dead.

"What?! You mean that wolf boy is coming?! Come on Chloe I thought it would be just us girls." She stood there with a hand on her hip as she signed. "But I guess it's fine, it's not like you have a good fashion sense." I frowned at her keeping the comment on my tongue on hold- there was no point trying to argue with Tori.

"Hey Simon, do you want to come shopping? You and Derek can go do your thing while Tori and I can do ours. We can meet up for lunch."

"Sounds good Chloe, I'll go get ready." When Simon left the room, Derek cracked.

"I'm meant to be staying with you, how am I going to protect you if I'm not there?" Is it just me or are werewolves overprotective?

"Derek, it's only going to be a couple of hours and we'll catch up for lunch." I smiled to convince him- he simply grunted and left the room without a single word. _Great, now I've made him angry._

Finishing my breakfast, Tori was sitting on the other side tapping her against the wooden floor broads. "Thank god you're finished, I swear a turtle could have eaten faster than you. Now get dress."

As I made my way from the kitchen I remembered one of the reasons why I was going shopping- a blush spread across my cheeks and down my neck as I turned back to Tori. "T-t-t-to-r-rr-ri-i-iiiicou-u-ulld-d-dibo-o-orrrrr -r-r-r-owso-o-meun-nd-derw-e-ear-r-r?" The words rushed from my mouth, leaving Tori looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Slow down Chloe and tell me again."

"Tori could I borrow-w some underwear-r-r, please?" I added the please thinking it might help.

To my surprise Tori didn't laugh or yell at me, simply shrugged. "Yeah sure but keep them after because I really don't want them back, why don't you have any? Did wolf boy tear them up?" The blush deepened as my mouth opened and closed trying to find some response."Come on, I'll get you some. _Then_ we can go shopping."

We walked out the kitchen and in the direction of the bedrooms. Tori went straight to her draws and pulled out a G-string- I simply stared at the strip of fabric hoping to hell that she wasn't going to give me that. The expression on my face must of tripped Tori about my thoughts as she started to reassure me."Don't worry, you'll hardly know it's there . _And_ besides Derek will love it."

My thought about the underwear was put on hold as I registered Tori's words about Derek. "W-What?

"Oh come on Chloe, I know you guys are going out and you have always had this thing for him and you never know Derek might like these." She smiled and handed me the G-string- I wasn't really sure what to do with it, I might as well go commando.

"Don't worry, it's not going to bite you but Derek might." Tori laughed and pushed me out the door with the G-String in my hand.

_Great_, just prefect.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

Walking out to the car I was aware of my underwear, to the point where I felt like everyone know I was wearing one- I was very self conscious as I could hear Tori talking in the background but made no sense of the words. My mind was higher aware- it was like a teen drama movie, where you bend over and the whole school finds out about it. "Hello? Chloe? Anyone there? Get in the car, I'm not holding it for you princess." I didn't know if it was Tori or witches in general but they always seem to have bad mood swings.

"Sorry Tori, does Andrew have everything?" Hopefully we wont spend too much time in the shopping centers because I knew for a fact that Tori be herself could make Andrew broke. Getting in the car I was put in the middle between Simon and Derek as Tori had called shot gun and neither of us dared to argue.

"Andrew has _everything." _ Her mind was evidently calculating how much money she could spend for the day- I would be happy with just new dye...and underwear.

Andrew turned around in his seat and handed us all phones and credit cards. "Now, only use the phone in an emergency. Which doesn't include calling your friends or boyfriends." He gave Tori a pointed look. "Buy whatever you need, the credit cards should cover everything. Just be safe and don't grab people's attention. Call me when you want to get picked up, pick up has to be before 6pm."

Together we all mumbled our agreement as Andrew put the car into in the front seat was jumping up and down trying to find a radio station that she liked. Derek was staring out the window, being stubborn as usual to not make any contact around others and Simon was looking at the other one with his elbow against the window. I debated on whether or not to say something to Derek, there was the possibility that he was still angry with me- I shouldn't have to say sorry, it's not like I did anything wrong.

The mall was a regular size, nothing to large like you would see in the city but a country one- the place was buzzing with activity and I checked for danger, seeing none I glanced over at Derek and reserved no reaction so I took that as everything was clear. With the car at a stop, we walked towards the building like we were a normal group of kids spending the day together, in the inside we were far from been called normal with the legal activity and supernatural powers.

Tori didnt waste anytime, once we entered the automatic doors she shot off to the first store in sight. "Hey Chloe, look at this top. What cha you think?" Tori held out a low cut, pink top with sparkles.

I didn't like it but the shine in Toris eyes said she did. "Yeah, it looks great on you Tori." The approval had her walking over to the counter, she would have brought the top either way.

Looking around I saw Simon and Derek at a sports store- I wanted to confront him, maybe even say sorry as I felt the need to be close to him. "Chloe, stop thinking about wolf boy and get over here. I found something that you'll just love." Walking over, Tori was holding up a mini skirt.

"Ah Tori, I don't really think I would wear that."

"Derek will love it. It will also make you look taller and you need all the help you can get."

"_Hey!_ My size is fine and there is _nothing_ happening between us."

"His stubborn and your blind- I'm a witch, I can feel the electricity between you two." I rolled my eyes at her dramatic scene and followed her to the other side of the store. Tori was rustling through a pile of underwear and pulled out red lacy panties. I was already shaking my head before she spoke, "Chloe it will fix your entire problem. He won't be able to stay away from you."

"Tori please no. Chose something else, just not that." I could hear the begging in my voice- I just wanted to put the underwear down before it caught someone's attention.

"_Fine_, but we will have to get you some better underwear and fitted clothes." I thanked the gods that she changed her mind- it was only the start and my sanity was already slipping.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

We walked into the food court with our arms full of bags- I swear Tori brought most every set of clothing that took her fancy. We made our way over to the table Derek and Simon had, I dropped all my bags once I sunk into the chair next to Derek. "I'm surprised my arms haven't dropped off and my legs haven't stopped."

"What are we all having for lunch?" Looking around the food court all I could see was junk food- It felt a cardboard taste on my tongue, you really get sick of junk food when its the only food available on the run. Chinese stall looked the best- I had order Chinese loads of times with my dad, watching one of my movies. The home sickness didn't drag me to down as my attention turned to Derek's growling stomach- the guy never stopped eating but it didn't stop the small smile on my lips. "I think Derek's hungry and I'm getting Chinese. Anyone else want some?" At the mention of food we headed to the Chinese shop before I even finished talking.

We stood in line, the couple of guys behind us caught Tori's attention. " There pretty hot." She slightly nodded her head in their direction.

"Yeah, I guess they look alright." A growl sounded behind me and I took a glance at ghe presences almost tucked behind me- I tried to ignored the tension in his body and chose what meal I wanted.

"I would go out with one of them. You know, Derek and you aren't going to well so maybe one of them would work." Tori was trying to kill me, either she had a plan or she really wanted to get rid of me. I didn't get to answer as Derek's hand appeared on my waist, tightening ever so slightly as he buried his nose into the crook of my neck. A growl run through his chest as my breathing came out in gasps, the soft pressure of his lips on my neck made my knees weaken until Derek was holding my weight. "Hey wolf boy and wolf girl. Stop, you're burning my eyes." Tori had a smile on her lips while saying this but that didn't stop Derek from growling at her- I hadn't seen this side of him since our encounter getting to Andrews. "See you should be happy that we brought those clothes today." Oh god did she have to say that with Derek and Simon here- I could feel myself reddening.

The line moved up and we were ale to get lunch with any hussel, we made our way back to our table and I could feel Derek behind me, if I leaned sightly back i would be pressed against him. His hand rested on my lower back and his body gave off waves of warmth, it was like having a personal space heater. Sitting down at the table, Derek took a seat next to me and dug into his meal only to lean into me a few moments later and nuzzled into my neck."I like being close to you but I think your stomach needs some food." I smiled up at him teasing as I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. He looked surprised at my reaction before leaning in putting his forehead against my own - Looking into his green eyes I came to the reason that I was forgiven because there was every emotion except for madness shining back at me.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

When we got all the shopping bags into our rooms, Tori grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to her bedroom. "Chloe, we have to dress up and do a show. Wolf boy, you have to stay out." I turned around and saw Derek standing at the doorway, I mouthed 'help me, pleaseee' and his reply was 'have fun' before walking down stairs- maybe this way payback and my shoulder slumped as i realised it was going to be a long afternoon. "OMG Chloe, you have to put these jeans and this top."

"Tori, I'm not your Barbie doll and you saw what I brought." I turned around trying to escape to the door.

"Oh no you don't. At least put on two outfits and then you can go find wolf boy."

"Fine _but_ you should really stop calling Derek wolf boy." I put the clothes on, Tori really pull through- I must say, they looked pretty good as they compliant my body instead of down sizing it.

It didn't turned out to hard to try on the other two outfits and chat with Tori before I was free to go. I found Derek in the library reading- That boy was way too smart for his own good as I stood at the door watching him and debated whether I should go in. "Come in." Derek was still reading, he didn't even stop as he spoke the words and with some hesitation in my steps I walked over to the couch to his side.

"Are we a coup-p-le?" I looked down trying to hide my blush, my cipped nails seemed like a better topic to discuss. Derek put the book down, he lifted my chin and made me look straight into his eyes.

"Do you want to be? Because I do." I didnt act at first until my mind and body understood his words and I jumped onto his lap planting a kiss on his lips. Every part of my body was tingling and I wanted to be closer, so much closer. We kissed one last time and pulled apart trying to catch our breathes as we rested our foreheads together. For once, I wasn't ashamed about my behavior or my body's reason- I didn't need to be around Derek. "I'll take that as a yes." He gave me one of his real smiles that took my breath away- the lack of oxygen made me feel faint as I hugged Derek. "Chloe, I need to tell you something."I nodded against his chest. "What have you heard about werewolves and their mates?" I didn't know much about them- shit I hardly knew anything about myself.

"Um... I think I read something about having only one mate for the rest of their life- wolves are the same."

"Yeah, that's about it. We're protective and territorial over our mate." Derek took a deep breath and leaned back as if he was preparing himself for some kind f battle, his muscles tensing under my hands. "Chloe you're my one and only, the _only_ one I'm ever going to love. " He took another steady breath. "You're my mate. I won't want anyone else. I love you with all my heart and I'll protect you with everything I have." I fell in love with him, if that was even possible in such the small time together- Little by little, things started to make sense with his earlier behavior.

I slowly leaned closer until I was a centimeter away from his lips, the sickened look of horror that had been placed upon his face moments ago faded away."I love you, Derek Souza."

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 13/05/2013


	4. Chapter 4

**::: FOUR :::**

I quickly got up for the day- Andrew had said some new people were coming to stay with us _and_ I'm going to be meeting another necromancer. Maybe I could get the answers to the so many questions circling around my mind - Is it even normal for someone to raise the dead in their sleep? I didn't think so- Derek says it's because of the strength of my powers and I just needed to pull in some control. But there was still the linger of doubt wanting to ask just in case either of us were wrong.

I ran a brush through my straw like hair, the feel made me wince though on the plus side, there wasn't much black left and the blonde was coming through - I'll have to ask Tori soon if she can help me dye my hair as I didn't mange to get some dye the other day, I couldn't get blonde because anyone could recognize me. I went for a light 'mousey' brown, nothing as dull as the black or gray.

The reality seem to be still settling in from Dereks conversation- his mate. The word meant a million things at once making my emotions run high with the sudden longing of missing him though I had only seen him last night and his simple presence before bed had kept the nightmares at bay- I had to find something to repay him. The thought of his next change enter my mind- it should be soon, he would tell me when right? He wouldnt go without me.

Just another thing to ask about as I walked down the corridor meeting Derek at his doorway, he waited for me to get closer before pulling me up into a hug and I wrapped myself around him as he gave me a kiss. I reluctantly moved my lips from his warm, loving ones because I needed air but that didn't stop him from continuing a trail to my jaw line and neck, stopping to take a deep breath through his nose. "Morning Chloe."

"Morning Derek." I could feel the big goofy smile on my face- thank god he couldn't see it with his head in my neck. The whole situation made me swirl with inexperienced emotions as my heart beated in my ears while Derek seemed at peace against my shoulder. "What is the fascination with me neck?"

Derek pulled away to glance at me, only to start drawing lazy circles on my back. "Its your scent, the smell.." He took another deep breath in. "Mixed with mine, its almost addicting." Capturing my full attention, he continued. "It tell others that your said for, a warning." A growl vibrated through his chest, running through my own.

A smile graced my lips as Derek's stomach growled. "Well I think its breakfast time for the wolf." I gave him one last kiss before been let down. "Whatever is cooking smells great."

"It's pan cakes, Andrews cooking and he'll come get us soon if we don't go down there." Right, werewolf- maybe that could come in handy.

"When are you going to change next?"

"It should be sometime soon." He said it so causally.

I looked down at my hands, not sure how to bring it up. "You would come get me, right?"

He lifted my chin up, looked straight into my eyes."Of course, I just don't know what will happen when I fully change, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." I passed it off with so much confidence as I could- truthfully i knew he would never really harm me, just needed to tell him that.

"So what do you think about having the other people come? You'll be able to meet another necromancer." I rolled my eyes at him changing topic but played along anyway.

"I'm really excited to meet someone like me. Will you get to talk to a werewolf?"

"I don't know, Andrew said it's hard to get another werewolf around because their always in a packs." Would he ever leave me or Simon to go with the pack?

"Do you want to be in the pack?"

" I've got you and I can't leave Simon, he's my brother. You, Simon and Tori are my pack." I smiled though couldnt help but notice that he didnt say a flat our 'no' to the question.

"So Tori is a part of your pack now? I thought you didn't like her."

"I might not like her but she's with us, makes her a part of my pack."

"What about your dad?" I didn't really know if it was ok to talk about him.

"Yeah, dad is in the pack to. We just have to find him." We were standing at the kitchen door now.

"Derek, we will find him. ." He gave me a kiss on the head and headed for the big plate of pan cakes- I took a seat next to Derek and grabbed a pan cake while he had a handful loaded on there.

"Morning Chloe, lovely morning isn't it?" Andrews cheerful mood fill to reflect in the room as busied around the kitchen.

"Yeah." I took a bit of my pancake, it melted on my tongue. "When are the others coming?"

"They'll be here around noon. It will give you time to have your shower, don't worry." I was bashful at been caught- I shower twice a day if possible, I was not giving up that shower after been on the run- we could end back on the streets faster than you can say 'flash Gordon.'

"Hey Tori, would you dye my hair today?"

"Oh good morning to you to, could I dye Chloe's hair for her. Mmm...I don't know, I could just listen to music in my room." I think she was teasing but I'm never quiet sure with Tori.

"Tori, please. Look at my hair, how could you stand living with something like this." I pointed to my hair, knowing I was hitting the right spot to win her. "Can you seriously leave someone looking like this?" The expression on her face said i was winning.

"I'm not saying your right but your hair looks like it's dead." She through up her hands in frustration. "Alright, I'll do it after breakfast."

"What colour are you doing it?" I looked across to see Simon - I was suddenly overflowed with raw emotions from flirting with him than been with Derek, another conversation i had to have.

"It's a light brown. How's the comic book going?"

"It really good, I've almost finished the drawings to where we are now. I need someone to check it, could you?"

"Sure, I can't wait to see it." Simon _always_ had this amazing talent when given a pencil in hand.

With breakfast finished Tori and I had made our to the bathroom, I sat on the toilet seat as she squeezed the dye into my hair. "Tori have you done this before?"

"Yeah, I've done it for my sister a few times and once for a friend." She was doing it better than myself - I did it in a public toilet with the shitty black hair dye and that was a crap job as in the rush I had left half the dye in my hair...there was also that time in the girls bathroom at school just before I was sent away to The Edison house. "We'll just wait fifteen minutes and wash it out." Tori leaned against the sink as the silence stretched on between us.

"I think I might see Derek." I started to get up only to Tori's hand on my shoulder pushing me back down on the toilet seat.

"Oh no you don't, sit down and wait." I did think of walking out but I didn't know how she would react- she could start shooting lighting from her hands which is a large possibility as she 's a witch after all. "Good girl."

I ignored her, picking a topic to talk about. "Are you excited about the other people coming?"

"I guess." I stared at her- all she could say was 'I guess'. "Oh fine, I want to meet another witch and learn a few more spells. It would be good to have some other people around but..." For once Tori looked uncomfortable. "It means I won't be able to have so much time with you." Did Tori admit to liking me? On the other hand it had been the four of us for so long we were use to having one another.

"Yeah, that's going to be a down side...its _good_ hanging out with you."

"Not as much fun, as hanging with Wolf boy." Yep, that's the Tori I know. "You can wash your hair out now." Tori helped me put my head under the tap and washed out the hair dye, than she dried it. "You ready to see your new hair?" I was a little nervous but I couldn't wait to see all the black gone to something more _me_.

"Um...I think so."

"Chloe it looks fine, you have nothing to worry about." She turned me around to look in the full length mirror. I stared at it for a few moments before reality set in and I was bouncing on the tips of toes and gave her a hug.

"Tori, I love it! Love it! Love it!" I ran my fingers through my hair letting myself get use to it.

" I'm guessing you like your hair." Tori let out a laugh as she stood behind me smiling.

"I _love_ it, thank you so much." Turning from the the mirror I quickly made my way to the library where Simon and Derek were watching a movie and stood in front of the screen.

" What you think?" I shook my hair, the wet ends of it lightly tapping the sides of my smiling face.

"It looks amazing, you sure you're a natural blonde." I threw a pillow at Simon's head.

"Thank you Simon for your great compliment." I stuck my tongue at him and jumped onto Derek's lap.

"So what cha think? Do you like it?"

"Yeah. From the sound of it, not as much as you do." I laughed and gave him a kiss on the nose.

Andrew walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. "Who's this girl? Has our new visitors come early?" I knew he was joking from the smile threaten to show on his lips. I got off Derek's lap and headed towards Andrew, I stopped right in front of him.

" I'm Chloe, remember? The necromancer?" Andrew stood there pretending to think.

"Oh, that's right." I smiled, thinking he got it. "You'll love the girl we have here, she has blackish-greyish hair and she's a necromancer to, you'll get along really well with her." I rolled my eyes at him trying to ignore the snorts of laughter behind me. "I know Chloe, your hair looks great. Though the reason I came in here is to tell you all to get a move on and get ready, the others will be here soon."

We all left the lounge room and headed off to get ready. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the shower, only to stop at the mirror once again admiring my hair, the colour changed my whole appearance. Shaking the cloud of thoughts away I hopped into the steamy shower to relax myself before meeting the others.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 15/05/2013


	5. Chapter 5

**::: FIVE :::**

Andrew went to collect the visitors from the airport while we waited around the kitchen, each of lost in our thoughts as we kept to ourselves. The car pulling up in the drive way along with multiple doors opening and closing caught our attention. The sudden vibration of a growl came from the the dining table where Derek sat, his long strides quickly brought him in beside me. "What's wrong?" The only answer I got was Derek staring at the doorway before he finally answered with a tense jaw.

"Nothing." Didn't sound like nothing- Before I could think of any reasonable answer the front door opened, Andrew walked in with five others, two girls and three guys. I didn't really know what kind of impression to think of them, they were all different in their own way.

Andrew gestertured to the table. "Why don't we sit down and get to know each other. " We took seats around the table- the divide was clearly seen with us on one side and _them_ on the other. "Simon, you go first." Andrew, the peace keeper stood at the head of the table.

"Hey, I'm Simon and I'm a Sorcerer." He blew out a puff of breath as if wondering what should be said. "I like drawing comics, playing basketball and hanging with Chloe and Derek."

The look on Tori's face almost seem comical at her name not been mentioned. "I'm Tori and I'm a witch. I love shopping, texting, talking, fashion and staying away from the Edison Group." I second her on that and cursed once it reached me.

"Hey-y-y I'm Chloe, I'm a Necromance-r-r-r. I wan-n-nt to be a director, love movies and hanging out with friends." I had to stutter and sat down as i could feel the blush creeping up at the attention.

"I'm Derek, a werewolf." Guess I shouldn't expect a whole speech- it's Derek.

The guy next on the other side of the table closest to Derek started talking- He had black hair with blue eyes and looked around Simons built. "My Name is Chace and I'm a Shaman. I like skateboarding, hard core music and Chocolate Milkshakes."

The male sitting next to Chace had blonde hair with brown high lights and hazel eyes. "Hey I'm Paul, and I'm a Necromancer. Like hanging out with my friend Chace and betting him at Xbox, annoying Olivia and talking to the dead." _His_ the Necromancer..._and_ not afraid of ghosts if his talking to them.

The girl sitting next to Paul poked him in the side- she was middle size with brown fuzzy hair with blue eyes. "I'm Olivia and Paul needs to get a life. Anyway I'm a witch and I love reading, writing and movies."

The girl next to Olivia and practically sitting on the other guy started talking. "Name is Tiffany, love to play the Guitar and being with Dylan. Oh yeah I'm also a witch." Tiffany said looking Tori's direction with a smile playing on her lips." Tiffany had Black hair with purple and blue high lights, with green eyes.

"Hey I'm Dylan and I'm a werewolf," Dylan did a nod in Derek's direction, well that explains Derek not giving me any space to breath. "I love listening to Tiffany play the guitar and being around her. I eat alot like any guy." Paul snorted down the table at him.

"Everyone knows me, Andrew. You can all pick your rooms and refresh from your trip. Get to know each other and dinner will be ready at six" Andrew left the room no doubt going to his office and we still have a couple of hours before dinner. Paul, Chace and Olivia left the room together with their bags in tow. I looked up at Derek to see if everything was fine, I didn't want to leave him but I couldn't be rude - we had guests. Derek gave me a simple kiss on the head and nodded over to Tori and Tiffany- Guess that my answer and permission to leave.

When I got to Tori and Tiffany, Tori were asking her about shopping. "Do you like shopping?" Tori looked so happy waiting for an answer.

"Um...no, I'm into music, but shopping is ok." Tiffany didn't looked fussed about it at all even as Tori's face turned into a frown.

"Oh my god, I'm surrounded by more weirdos." She through her hands up in the air before walking out the room leaving Tiffany and I.

"Sorry, guess she's down about no one else liking the same things as her."

"Nah, don't worry about it. What's going on with you and Derek?" Straight out kind of person- complete opposite to myself.

"Well... we're a couple." I didn't really know what to say as I felt the creeping heat traveling up my neck.

"Yeah I gathered that much, are you his mate?"

"Yes, if you don't mind me asking what about you and Dylan?"

"You can ask me whatever you want, I asked you. And yes I'm his mate, I love him to _bits_. The whole protective thing is a little over board." She rolled her eyesand I went to question her more about it when someone else joined the conversation.

"You don't know how clumsy Chloe can be." Derek walked up behind me and pulled me closer to him- God I haven't stayed that long away from Derek and yet there was _that_ pull towards him.

Dylan put one arm around Tiffany's waist and she did the same to Dylan- they seem to balance each other out, anyone could see that."I agree with Derek on that one, there's nothing wrong with being safe." Tiffany and I rolled our eyes at them. Guess Derek got over his situation with Dylan because he wasn't tense anymore. "Well Tiffany and I should probably go find a bedroom, nice to meet you Chloe and Derek. See ya at dinner." They walked out hand in hand without a glance back in their direction.

Before I could do anything Derek spun me around and kissed me. My whole body caught on fire, I craved for more. Derek pulled away leaning his forehead on mine smiling guilty at me. "Sorry, I missed you." His green eyes seem to sparkle with desire. "So how do you feel?" I let out a large sign- Does he have to ask me that question?

"I feel like my whole body is on fire." That bought a smile to his perfect lips.

"That's not really what I meant but it's nice to know I do that to you." He gave my lips a soft kiss "How do you feel about everyone staying here?"

"They sound like great people, nothing to worry about. What do you think?" I could think a dragon was nothing to worry about but Derek never misses anything.

"I was a bit worried about Dylan being a werewolf, I should have smelt that he had a mate but I wasn't paying attention- his smart, serious and cares a lot about his mate which is no surprise. He gave me some warning on Paul as his known to flirts a lot and his attitude. Everyone else seems fine, nothing to worry about. If I thought you, Simon or even Tori were in danger we would be out of here in a flash." The tension hat had been in my shoulders all day dropped at Derek's secure tone- nothing to worry about.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 15/05/2013


	6. Chapter 6

**::: SIX :::**

With the couple gone, Derek and I made our way into the lounge room, the sight that greeted us was Tori and Chace in deep conversation with one another, we didn't stick around and interrupt them but I made sure to catch Toris eye and mouthing 'Girl Talk' behind Chace - it seemed Tori had a new interest.

In the backyard there was a few of them enjoying the nice weather- Paul was sitting under the trees while Simon and Olivia were practicing magic. I looked to Derek wondering where we were going to next when I caught him watching Olivia's every move - a foul taste filled my mouth, a sign of jealously that i had never really had for anyone else and it scared me to think he could easily pick Olivia over myself. Derek looked down at me suddenly, searching my face before leaning down to plant a kiss on my cheek. H moved to my ear and whispered, "I'm your knight and werewolf." Derek kissed me again and I smiled at the geeky words but took pleasure in the words any how.

We took a seat beside Paul, Derek sitting me on his lap as he got into a conversation while Olivia and Simon made their way in our direction as well- the conversation turned to life. Paul had a two brothers- a younger one and another above him, neither of them happen to have powers and the younger one only knew of Paul's abilities as he hadn't told the rest of his family and didn't know if he was ever going to. "What about you Olivia?" Paul quickly changed the topic about him, not wanting to get into anymore detail about his life.

"I dont know much about my mother, but my father is very involved." She seemed to be deciding whether or not to continued- I didn't blame her, we all have our twisted stories. "Andrew is my father." I didn't know what to say to that, I doubted anyone else did as the circle of us had fallen quiet.

Simon was the first to speak up, his expression seemed first and I could understand that with the relationship Derek and Simon had wit him. "Derek and I have known Andrew for years. He never said anything about having kids or a daughter."

"Andrew didn't find out about me until he was working for the Edison Group. They told about me and they wanted to bring me in, Andrew didn't like the idea of The Edison Group experimenting on children, so he left." I could tell it was default for her to say as her eyes stayed cast at the grass near her feet. "He didn't want people knowing he had a daughter for safety cautions. He made sure that after he left The Edison Group to clear my file, so no one would know I ever existed." I couldn't imagine having the disconnected relationship with my dad, he was one of the most important things to me.

"Are Vampire's real?" Everyone gave me their equal of a stupid expression- Paul was the one to actually answer me.

"Vampires are real, most mythical animals are. I thought you already knew, I mean your dating a werewolf, didn't you think about other supernatural being been true."

"I haven't thought about it lately." With been on the move and watching my back every corner. "I'm new to the whole Supernatural World."

"I guess I'm going to have to give you lessons."

"That would be awesome." I got up giving Paul a thankful hug only to hear the low gorwling behind me. Rolling my eyes I turned my attention to Derek as he threw a killa look at Paul. "Come on Derek, lets get some food." The end result in the kitchen ended me having two sandwiches while Derek at a plate of five in total.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

I had a few hours to spare with Derek in the shower and dinner a couple of hours away, I made my way up the stairs to Simons room- he sat on his bed with a pencil in hand. Knocking on the open door, Simon lifted his head smiling at me. "Hey, what you doing?" W At his greeting, I sat down next to him.

"Just wondering around thought I would stop by and have a chat. How is your comic book going?" Simon moved closer to me and put the book between us.

"Good so far, I've draw characters of Olivia, Paul, Dylan, Tiffany and Chace." He pointed to each one while saying it, the detail in each of them showed their personality and powers.

"What's Chace doing?" In the drawing, he was kneeing over a body and light was coming from his hand.

"Chace is a Shaman, which means he can heal people. That's what his doing there, healing someone." God I learn a new things about the Supernatural world all the time- it was mind spinning the secrets this world held.

"Does that bright light actually happen?"

"No, I added the light so people would get what's happening." I traced my fingers over the drawing, it seemed so realist- he could became a true artist, publisher.

"Why don't we look at the whole book? I haven't seen it since we were in one of the old abandon building." Simon closed the book and started at the beginning - we stopped on a picture that Simon draw of him and myself together, in that time we had a relationship. It seemed a life time away since there was an _us_ and we needed to talk about it though the ideaa of fighting with Simon had stopped me from speaking out.

At the same time we both went to speak making a matching smie grace our lips, I nodded for him to go ahead though he seemed unreasure where to start. "You know Chloe, I'm happy for you and Derek. It's good that his finally found a girl and one that doesn't back down when he gets angry. Dad gave me the whole mate talk about Derek and I'm glad it's you, I would hate it to be someone like Tori. But I don't think I could really see anyone with Derek except you." He stared in front of us like he was trying to get his words right. "I realised the love for you is a little sister."

"I feel the same." Relief flowed off me, it was nothing like the outcome could have been. " Thanks for being understanding about Derek and I." Standing up, I gave him a hug as the tension I had prepared for slipped from my shoulder. It was peaceful between us for a matter of minutes until we heard someone clear their throat- Derek leaned in the doorway with an amused expression.

"I love that you two have sorted your problems out but I'm not sure about this whole hugging thing." I knew Derek was joking but I moved away from Simon anyway giving him a smile- I had learnt that no matter the male younger or old, Derek didn't have the best of patience with them.

"See ya Simon." I walked over to Derek as Simon picked up his pencil again taking a seat back on the bed. I grabbed Derek' hand, pulling him into the hallway only to turn around and see that sour look on his face. "What?"

"You smell like him." The line between his eyebrows was making it hard not to smile. With the smile still trying to creep onto my face, I pulled him into a kiss that made me savour the taste of him on my lips. "You still smell of him."

This time, I didn't stop the smile coming to my lips as I stood on my tippy toes. "Well Derek Souza, I think you better claim what's yours."

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

Derek and I were nestled in the bean bags in the library, I sat with my legs on either side of him while his hands rubbed smoothing circled on my thighs. I felt at peace and utterly comfortable in the situation with the two of us together in such close approximately. I leaned down for another kiss when Paul walked into the room talking, he stopped mid sentence at the sight before him. I could feel multiple things like Derek tensing underneath me and Paul eyeing me and i came very aware that my top buttons had come undone showing the tops of breasts in the bra and the skirt that was high enough for Paul to see the edges of my ass cheeks. A growl sounded beneath me, the protective wolf coming out and I was half surprised he had hid me behind him- the other half wished that he had.

Without much warning Derek went to stand up before thinking better and pulling my body out of view against his own with another louder growl giving off a warning. Deciding now would be a fantastic time for Paul to leave, I found my voice clearing my throat to get their attention. "Paul, I think it's time you leave." I spoke calmly but made sure it held my weakness for him to think there was an opinion.

Paul moved his eyes from my body and to my face. "Umm...Andrew sent me to... tell you that dinner is ready..." He stood there a few seconds later, his eyes moving from my face once again.

"We'll be there soon." I tried giving Paul a hint, I could feel the muscles in Derek getting ready for a fight. "Paul, it's time to leave _now_."

"We could always share." He directed the question at Derek as if my opinion didn't matter.

"Paul-l-l, you-u-u should go." The stuttering came back as his words took me by surprise. The vicious growl that ripped through Derek stopped the both of us, I knew he wouldn't hurt me but Paul could end up on either side and he knew that from the expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm going. Don't forget dinner." Paul quickly removed himself from the room while Derek continued to vibrate with growls. Gently I pushed Derek into the bean bags and ran my hands through his hair until the growls quieted. Derek pulled me against him, kissing my hair and neck as we sat there holding each other.

I continued to run my fingers through his hair as my thoughts shifted to the fast pass of our relationship. I didn't want to go slow, there was the chance that we could miss something as our lived were on edge of danger all the time with the Edison Group. Simply been in the presence of Derek helped forget the trouble that were held to our necks- he was a feeling of home. I pulled back to get a clear view of this man, his eyes held so much passion and yet I could sense something else in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Instead of answering, he turned his head away from me.

"It's nothing, let's go have dinner." Derek shifted me to the side of the bean bag and stood up- There was no way in hell I was letting him get away without answering me, call me stubborn. I leaned back on my elbows as Derek walked out the door to the hallway, like myself he was trying my make a point. I knew that any minute now he'll walk through the doorway again- 5...4...3...2...1..._0_. A second later he was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. Hormones, they came in handy with such things as the wolf craved to be close to its mate.

We both stood our ground, Derek's shoulder were tense and straight while his face showed my emotion but his eyes said otherwise- in due time. I was the complete opposite with my arms crossed and a smile came my lips, the knew the outcome but if there was one thing I had learnt about Derek, he didn't like going down easy.

Dinner was probably getting cold and my stomach was getting that empty feeling and i knew Derek had to be in the same state. I looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to give it up. Derek's shoulders relaxed and he walked over to me, I didn't know whether it was his head or stomach one out as he was stood in front of me with his hands on my hips. "Did you really think I wouldn't get the answer?" He moved his head from side to side but didn't reply with words. "Why are you worried Derek?" Looking into his green eyes, I realized he wasn't just worried but _something_ else.

He mumbled the answer."I'm not good enough for you. That you'll find someone like Paul and leave me. I'm not the best choice - I'm a monster." It surprised me as I didn't expect someone like Derek to think such thoughts and angered me that he would think so slow of himself.

"Derek, you're not a monster. If you're a monster than so am I." Derek went to argue with me which I knew would happen.

"Chloe, you're the most beautiful thing in the world, that isn't possible."

"And the same goes for you Derek. If you call yourself a monster again, you'll have to go a without us been together." I knew i probably couldn't keep my side of the deal if it came to it.

"Neither of us are monsters." He leaned down to my level, leaving me no room. "Now you can't leave." He sealed it with a kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm all _yours_." I gave him a kiss back. "You know the whole mate thing goes both ways."

Derek gave me another kiss that made my toes curl over before pulling away and whispering against my lips."I love you, Chloe." And kissed me again, until I couldn't breathe.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

We finally got away from the library and into the kitchen, Andrew was sitting at the dining table reading a book and the rest of the group was watching TV in the lounge. We grabbed our cold dinner and stuck it into the microwave, Derek leaned against kitchen door way while I stood waiting. "What made you kids miss dinner?" I hate it when he called us kids, I know were not eighteen years old yet but what we have done is more than most people our age.

"Just needed to sorted something out, nothing bad." I looked over at Derek to make sure I didn't say too much, I for one didnt like sharing my personal life with others. Not to mention he didn't trust Andrew hundred percent- Derek's line of trust went to Simon and me, maybe Tori. I didnt get an answer or a simple glance from Derek as he staring at Andrew.

"From what I heard, it was more than a fight. More like _alone_ time?" _Paul-_ I didn't know how to reply and Derek didn't bother helping. I didn't get a chance to speak as Andrew was already taking action. "Derek can you come talk with me in my office?" It didn't sound like a question as Andrew got up from the kitchen table and walked to his Office. I turned to Derek and raised my eyebrow wondering if he had an idea. Derek only shrugged his shoulders and followed Andrew to his office. I started to follow of course - Derek and I are a package deal, you ask for one and you get two but once we got to Andrews door, he let Derek in but not me.

"Andrew please?" He shock his head and started to close the door - I looked to Derek for help but all he did was shrug once again... _Stupid Werewolf_. The door closed in my face, hitting the tip of it and it was only successful in making more frustrated. "Ouch! Stupid Bloody Andrew! Stupid Werewolf!" I kicked the door with my foot which put me in more pain. _"Stupid_ Door!" I gave up before injuring myself more and walked to the lounge where everyone was stilled seated.

Simon was talking to Paul and Olivia while Tori sat so close to Chace that you would think something was going on. Tiffany and Dylan were sitting in the love seat, watching the movie. I sat down on the floor between Tori and Dylan as the safest choice. Dylan looked over at me with a worried expression - God people need to stop giving me that look. Guess he heard what happen at Andrew's office, stupid Werewolves and their hearing. _Wait_ that gives me an idea... "Hey Dylan, could you do something for me?" He looked hesitant and Tiffany was the one to answer.

"Sure, Dylan will do anything for you. Just ask." Dylan looked over at Tiffany giving her a look that clearly said the opposite.

I asked anyway, ignoring his expression once again."I would like you to ears drop on what Andrew and Derek are saying."

Dylan nodded his head slowly. "Sorry, I can't hear that far away." _Liar_.

"I know you can hear everything in this whole house _because_ Derek can. _Please_ Dylan."

"_OK_, hang on and let me figure out what their talking about." Dylan sat there with his head to the side, making him appear like a _real_ wolf. I watched Dylan's face, waiting for a reply only to see Dylan's tan skin slowly started to turned _whiter_ and _whiter, _then he started blushing - What the hell was going on?

"Dylan? What are they talking about?" Dylan looked down at me and blushed even harder.

"Don't think I should repeat anything, Derek will tell you." Before I could reply or beg for more detail, Dylan walked out the house and said he was going for a run. Tiffany and I gave shared a look - Nice to know I'm not the only confused person. With little opinion left to do in the house, I sat and watched the rest of the movie with Tiffany.

When it finished the time was around quarter to nine and I still didn't have any dinner, my mind was set on different things. It's being longer than an hour and Derek was still talking to Andrew - I was starting to feel an unfamiliar ache in my chest without his presence so I said goodnight to everyone and made my way to the bedrooms. Once in my room, I didn't bother showering and got into bed in my underwear, wrapping the blanket around me for comfort. 0Hoping that sleep would come soon, the tears came before the sleep.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 19/05/2013


	7. Chapter 7

**::: SEVEN :::**

I stretched my muscles out as I kicked the blankets off me, the bed was comfortable but there were other matters at hand that I needed to sort out like talk to Derek. Getting ready for the day, I was soon walking down stairs to the kitchen where I could hear the sound of pots and pan hitting.

I halted at the kitchen doorway at the intensity of the room, it was like a flash back at Lyle House and it made a shiver run down my spin. Tori wasn't chatting away, Simon wasn't smiling and Derek was back to frowning - the whole atmosphere made my throat go dry as no one looked up as I entered the kitchen, not a single greeting- it was like someone had hit the 'mute' button on the remote.

All I could do was stare at Derek as I stood at the table near him- he always knew what to do. Out the corner of my eye something to my right moved and I saw Paul look up in confusion- there was nothing there. I closed my eyes as Andrews swearing tone and the sound of chaos in the kitchen, no one moved to help him so I stayed seated.

The next thing i knew Liz appeared beside me at the table. _"You need to get out of there_." I didn't get a chance to speak as she vanished- looking around the table everyone was seated as usual, it was Paul that caught my eye and he looked ready to bolt.

Andrew came to stand in the some spot as Liz. "Chloe why don't you sit down near Tori?" Tori? I always sat with Derek. I glanced at Andrew and the expression on his voice told me not to argue with him. I took the seat next to Tori as Andrew placed breakfast into the table, everyone dug in with silent actions.

The whole way through breakfast I had Liz's voice in my head, telling me to get away. Paul and I shared a couple of looks but kept silent as breakfast finished in a fast pace with no chatting - the only sound been Andrew as he put his dishes in the sink. "You kids clean the kitchen." He walked out when he received nods from us.

Everyone looked relieved as his presence left the room- I was still left in the dark about what the situation was about. I was about to ask when Paul spoke before me. "I think we should do as she says." Paul was staring directly at me and the other eyes followed his direction in question. I saw Derek tense across from me- _Right, He doesn't talk to me but wants me safe_.

"A friend from Lyle house, Liz." The answered the silent question and Tori's attention shifted at the sound of her friends name.

"What did she say?" Tori never said it but I could tell she missed Liz at times like this.

"She said to leave." I gave everyone a chance to think about it before starting with my questions. " What's going on this morning? Do we need to leave again?" I directed the questions at everyone but my eyes were on Derek.

"Last night Andrew was trying to get me to leave. He doesn't think its safe for me to be around others because we don't know what the Edison group had done to me." Derek's eyes were trained on me as he spoke to the group, his expression made my stomach drop. "Its not right for me to have a mate at this age." I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer at the mention of our relationship."

"What about Dylan? His mate is Tiffany?"

"Dylan is older, I'm eighteen were Dylan is twenty five. Andrew is upset about last night, his anger and pushing that at the rest of you as he threatened to take us back to the Edison Group." Derek gave a glance around the table before answering. "If Liz told us that it's time to leave, we Leave."

Chace spoke up from the group."I agree, I haven't met them before but I've heard of the Edison group, I don't wish to get personal with them. Tell you the truth, they scare the shit out of me."

"I'm with Derek and Chace. Get out of here when we still can, we'll plan and leave tonight." I stared at Dylan as if he was speaking another language- I didn't know how I didn't see the age difference as he spoke like someone older.

The agreement was to leave for tonight- that was the aim. When the sun goes down, the plan would go into action as the darkness would come to our advantage at been tracked. Tori, Simon and Olivia will put up a spell so Andrew doesn't suspect a thing while we escaped right under his nose. Olivia wasn't really sure about escaping from Andrew and i fully understood her reasons as he is her father but come to the conclusion that the oters were more so her family than her real father. The whole situation felt like a repeat of Lyle House.

After confirming that everyone knew the plan we went our separate ways to prepare ourselves. It was safer to split up so the other guys didnt get mixed up with us as the Edison Group were still searching for the four of us. It was upsetting to thin about leaving a group of friends once again- I hadn't really got a chance to spent time with Paul and work with controlling my powers but there was more pressing matters like staying alive. In the plan, the wood shed is meant to be our meeting point to group up and say our final good byes.

When the kitchen cleared it left Derek and I alone in the kitchen - the tension between us was worse than the morning during breakfast. Derek's muscles were tensed up and the hard line between his eyes told me there was something wrong before he spoke. "We shouldn't be together. It would be best if we stayed friends." It took me awhile to realise what Derek had actually said - He. Doesn't. Want. Me. I couldn't believe that the words were coming from him, my Derek wouldn't speak like that. It was Andrew getting inside his head - making Derek think he was a monster.

"Dont, _Dont_ listen to Andrew. You'll _never_ hurt me, I love you. _Please_ dont end our relationship because of someone else."

"Its the best." Before I could argue anymore Derek was out the front door.

"Derek! Derek! Come back! Derek! Please come back." My body felt heavy and my emotions were slipping like quick sand as they twisted at the idea of never having his strong arms safely wrapped around me.

It didn't realise the tears were streaming down my face until Dylan appeared beside me pulling me into his arms. "Its alright. He just needs time to think, he'll be back." The comfort words coming from Dylan hardly had any effect me- I wanted my Derek.

My Life.  
My Heart.  
My Air.  
My World.

Derek is my _everything_.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 21/05/2013


	8. Chapter 8

**::: EIGHT :::**

I never thought it would happen _but_ it did.

After the hours of being upset, I decide it was time to do something as my emotions were replaced with anger - If Derek didn't want me, I didn't need Derek. He was scared of being a monster and hurting me, well he succeed in _hurting_ me if he thinks pushing me away wouldn't do that. He didnt just push me away, he dumped me- he _ended_ it!

I stormed out of the safe house slamming the door on my way out and walked straight into the forest - I couldn't believe the stupid werewolf thinks he knows what's best. I wanted to kick some sense into the man _and_ he was to damn protective for his own good- I cant turn a corner without him suddenly there.

It seemed the universe wanted to prove me wrong as I fell over a fallen tree branch and scrapted skin off my knees. Frustrated and annoyed- i got up and spit the dirt from my mouth and tasted some blood. Great, a reason for Derek to kill me for getting hurt- he shouldn't care anyway, he _ended_ it.

After swiping my hands and patting down my jeans, I realised that i had walked off track and the day was getting late as darkness started to fall. Shit, I was meant to be meeting everyone at the wood shed. Looking around for the way back, I started walking in one direction hoping luck with be on my side and it would led back to the safe house.

With the ten minutes of walking I knew I was lost and hatred myself for wondering out of the house but we were here now and I couldn't go back in time to change that. _Well I'm your last resort, just stay seated and wait for Derek to find us. _I instantly frowned at my sub-conscious thinking. We, I didnt not need him, I could find my own way home. _You can't see in the dark and you don't know what you are doing. So sit. _She did have a point there - but Derek left me.

Knowing that if I tried finding a way back I would get lost, I sat under the tree looking at the new moon. The fresh air blew against my skin making it colder and I gave into the thought of wishing that Derek would come home and find me soon. My eyes felt tired along with my body from the emotional aspect of the day. I laid my back against the bark of the tree and looked upwards at the sky, counting the stars to keep myself awake.

At least another half an hour had pasted when a howl sounded through the forest - finally Derek is here. I got up dusting myself off and couldn't help the smile on my lips even after the days events, truth was i had missed him. The smile was swiped off my face as a wolf jumped out from a bush- not a black one like Derek but a brown growling wolf. I had the fight the flight and fight instinct but i was leaning towards flight as my mind scared at me to run screaming in the other direction. I didnt really know if running was the best idea, that would make him eager at having a prey - oh god I need Derek. The wolf growled at me again and snapped me out of my thoughts. "Good doggy, stay there." I was sort of hoping for something better than getting another angry growl. _Yep, don't ever call someone "doggy" again - _Plan B.

Backing up slowly, the wolf mirrored my movement before it lunged at me, I managed to move out o the way but it was too close for my liking. Not thinking any further I started to run the way i had came- my breathing was coming out to fast and my legs were getting clumsy. I did the most stupid thing- I looked back and he was right behind me. In the movies you see the victim getting chased, they freak and fall, getting captured. That's what I did- I tripped over my own feet and landed on my back. I yelled out in pain when an object on the ground hit hard against my back- that was the least of my problems though.

Standing a few feet in front of me was a big angry brown werewolf. I held up my hands in surrender and tried to sound brave to at least save my ass. "P-p-please d-d-don't hurt m-e-e-e." My nerves were rattled and the strutting had kicked in.

The wolf growled and walked circles around me- never taking its eyes off me. I could feel myself shaking as I tried to not show him fear. The wolf was closing the circle in and I tried to talk to him again, to give me more time. "Are y-you from th-" But he cut me off with growling. I kept my eyes on him and in flash he jumped on me. I tried to run but I ended up trapped with a very heavy werewolf and its teeth snarling at me - my mouth was dry and I couldn't speak. The wolf lowered his teeth down to my neck, surely I was going to die. I didn't have any flash backs on my life, nothing like in the movies. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, feeling silent tears ran down my cheeks. I kept repeating in my head " I love you Derek, I love you, I love you." - trying to not think that the last time I saw him we had a fight _and_ broke up.

The wolf's hot breath was on my neck, I waited for it to end but it never did. It was quiet - I heard growling come from above me and another growling from somewhere else. It stayed like that, with the two werewolves growling until the weight on my chest was lifted off, I could hear a whimping and biting sound. I opened my eyes and standing there was a sandy coloured fur - I didn't know the wolf, not that I knew many.

Something started pulling my shirt and dragging me away, turning around there was a black wolf with green eyes. Derek. He licked my face and looked over my body to check if I was hurt.

Looking behind Derek I saw the brown wolf pinned under the sandy wolf. The sandy wolf wasn't by himself, there were four other wolves around him. I had no idea what was going on but Derek seemed like he did as he was almost sitting on my lap.

"Derek?" He licked me and gave me a dazzling wolf smile. One of the other wolves started walking towards me, his fur was brown with a red tint to it. I stared at him, I know that might not be the best idea but it was all I could do. I noticed Derek was licking my hand, it had a death grip on Derek's fur. The reddish brown wolf walked to the bush beside me- I heard a lot of rustling than a man came out from behind the bush. The man was wearing shorts, his hair was the same colour as his fur, he had blue eyes and looked around Derek's age. He didn't make a move towards Derek and me as he scanned me over earning a small growl from Derek. Derek didnt have the right to growl at someone, I wasn't his girl anymore. "Cut it out." He whined while the other wolves gave a wolfish kind of laugh.

"Dude, looks like you're in the shit with your mate." The man only received a growl in return.

"I'm _not_ his mate." The man gave me a confused look- I could tell he was going to say more but Derek cut him off with another warning growl.

We stood there in silence as the man seemed deep in thought."Jack, I want you and the others to take the mutt away. Derek, Chloe and I will drive to the house." How the hell did he know my name? I saw Derek try to walk to the bush but I was still holding onto him- Derek gave me an unimpressed expression. I didn't want to be alone with this werewolf. Derek tried to move again but I followed. "You follow Derek and I'll get clothes ." The man walked away- I didn't even know his name _And_ where's Tori and Simon?

Derek walked to the bush and I followed behind him, before I could get a chance to turn around he was standing in front of me naked. I couldn't help but look as a blush covered my cheeks -It's a shame we weren't together anymore. My eyes wondered from his abs getting lower and lower, a rush run through me at the V until I found his large hands hiding his manhood - looking up at Derek, his eyes were full of amusement.

"Having fun?" Oh I hated him.

"_No_, I'm worried. I have no idea what is going on. I got attack by a werewolf, I thought I was going to die. I was saved by another werewolf and have you dragging me away, I find four more werewolves. The guy that phased I don't even know his name! I don't know where Tori and Simon are and _you_ seem fine with everything." When I was finished I was breathing heavy as my mind really caught up with the recent events.

"Chloe, we waited for you to come to the wood shed but you never turned up. I went to look for you and found the other wolves. Long story short, the guy who phased is called James. Simon and Tori have gone to a hotel. Everything is fine, I know what I'm doing. _Trust_ me please."

"Oh yeah I'm going to trust you when a few hours ago, you broke my heart. Maybe you should just leave me and go with your buddies. You know what, I can't believe your trusting other werewolves. You have lost your mind and I think it would be best that I leav-

"You are not going anywhere, you stay with _us_. Derek is smart enough to know what is right from wrong." I didn't except James to come out of nowhere or involve himself in _our_ argument. He gave Derek clothes and started walking off in the direction he had came. "Hurry up. I would like to get back to the house before I grow old." I looked over at Derek and raised an eyebrow. Derek nodded and we followed James further into the forest as I debated the best way to kill a werewolf.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 22/05/2013


	9. Chapter 9

**::: NINE :::**

Walking for hours in the forest was exhausting, it was like a new spring of energy run through me as James finally led us to a dirt road - there was a gray car parked on the side of the road. James walked straight over to the car and got in the driver's side as Derek and I followed him and got in the backseat. I was sitting behind the driver's seat and as far from Derek as I could when James started the car and we were off to wherever _this_ house is. I didn't know where it was or why we were going _and_ I wanted answers now. "Where are we going?" I didn't aim the question at anyone, I just wanted it answered.

James was the one to answer as we turned on to a main road. "We are going to The Packs house. It's a couple of towns away, so we have a long drive ahead." Is that a good idea to go to The Pack? Derek and I couldn't be in trouble- I'm sure Derek would take us away, I hope. "We have been watching that brown mutt lately, he has been getting into trouble and needed to be handle with - he started eating humans. Anyway the mutt led us to you...We ran into Derek" He looked in the rearview mirror at Derek. "Your another wolf we have been watching as Derek is part of The Pack, we look after our Pack members."

"How do you know that Derek's a member of your Pack?"

"The leader of The Pack is Derek's _father_." That was a kick in the stomach. Did Derek know? I turned to look at Derek and found him already looking at me.

"Did you already know this?" He simply nodded his head. "How long?"

"Andrew told me, his way of trying to get me to leave for The Pack." I don't get it, why doesn't he just go with The Pack?

"Why didn't you leave?" I hated saying the words but what was the point of him being around if he wanted to be somewhere else - Simon, Tori and I can find Mr Bae on our own.

Derek shrugged his shoulders as we stared at each other, waiting for the other to break. I was the first to give up, I couldn't stare in his beautiful green eyes without aching - I didn't want to cry in front of _anyone_.

Someone cleared there throat. "Anyway, you guys might want to clear up whatever is going on between your relationship." _And_ James needed to shut his big mouth before I do for him.

"There is no relationship."

"You're having a bad day. One way or another, you're Derek's Mate." I can't believe James thinks it's alright just because I'm _meant_ to be his mate.

"Just because I'm Derek's mate and that's even if Derek got it right. He doesn't ow-

"What do you mean _if_ I got it right. You are my mate Chloe."

"If I'm your mate than why did you leave me? You're meant to stay with me Derek, you're meant to be mine." The tears were flowing over my cheeks as the emotions swirled around me.

Derek's voice went soft as he spoke next. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm still dangerous, we don't know what they did to me."

"They did the same to me." Derek pulled me to the middle seat of the car and put his arms around me - an instant relief flowed through me. "You know I'm not going to forgive you that easy." Derek laughed and pulled me closer - I almost forgot that James was there.

"We can help you with your changes, make it easier. Chloe won't be able to come next change, you'll have to do it with us big boys." James meant it as a joke but you could tell he was serious. "You are all welcome at the house even the other two who were with you."

"You mean Tori and Simon?" They were only two I could think of.

"Yeah, what's the story with them? I know about Chloe here." I wasn't sure how much information Derek would give him.

"Simon is my step-brother. Tori is in the same situation as us." Quick, short and straight to the point - Just how Derek likes it.

"They went to this hotel?" That's what Derek told me, I don't get it.

"Yeah, I didn't want them hanging around the safe house in case Andrew went to find us. I needed to find Chloe so I went sent them to a hotel and told them I'll get in touch."

"Can you get in touch with them now? You can call them and I'll send a someone to get them."

"It won't be any trouble contacting them. How about we pick them up on the way there?" I could tell Derek was worried about his brother - He has a Pack, that's Simon, Tori and me.

"We're too far away now, there probably on the other side of town. The Pack leader will want to talk to you before the others come, sort out the terms."

"Fine. I want someone to get Simon and Tori as soon as we get there." Derek's voice didn't leave any argument.

"Yes, Sir." What was that? Why did James called Derek 'Sir'? I looked up at Derek to see his expression match my own.

"Derek, what was that?"

"Derek has Alpha blood running through his veins. His Alpha in your group, you just don't feel the force of the command because you're not a wolf but for us wolves, an Alpha order is to be done." God, this is one hell of a day.

1. Leave Andrew. 2. Derek breaks up with me. 3. I get attract by a wolf. 4. We met The Pack 're going to The Pack's House 6. The Pack leader is Derek's father. 7. Derek is Alpha. Am I missing anything? I think I got the main parts. Derek still looked out of it in thought- Who wouldn't be? Derek's found out so many things in the past two days.

"There's a Hotel up ahead here, we'll stay here for the night and leave early tomorrow." James looked at us in the rear view mirror. "I thought you guys might be tired."

"Thanks James." I smiled at him and I did meant it - I tried not thinking about where we could be now if we didn't run into James. At least will have The Pack to help us - Maybe it won't be the four of us against the rest of the world.

James pulled up to a hotel - It didn't look to expensive, it was small and built for comfort. It was a two building with rooms on the ground and up stairs, the office was in the middle of the two buildings. I couldn't really make out what everything look like, it was too dark outside as James pulled up in front of the office.

"I'll get a room on the ground floor and 3 single beds." Derek gave James a nod and he left to book our rooms - The car was quiet while Derek and I waited for James. The weather looked alright outside, there was a pool on the ground floor on the right side to the office and I could imagine a time when swimming in it would have been my top priority.

James was back and driving us to our room. "We have room 21A." He stopped the car and everyone got out. The inside of the room look alright, better than sleeping in a dirty building. There was a bathroom and a large room with three single beds, there was no kitchen. I took the bed closest to the window and further away from the door. Derek chose the one next to me leaving James with the one near the door. "Who wants the shower first? I think ladies should go first." James sat on his bed and smiled at me.

"Thanks." I closed the bathroom door and saw three towels sitting on the bathroom bench. I stripped my clothes and jumped into the warm shower - It felt like years since I had shower. I wanted to stay there forever but knew it wasn't possible - putting on my jeans and shirt, I felt a bit cleaner. I opened the door to see James playing with the TV and Derek sitting on the bed - he still seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey Derek, why don't you go have a shower?" Derek looked up at me and mumbled a yes after he closed the door and we heard the shower turn on, James spoke soon after.

"Do you think Derek's alright?" James didn't sound like he was being an ass.

"I think his" I hesitated with choosing the right word, I didn't want him seem weak."...shocked."

"He'll be ok, Derek's like his father. You know Derek is the only son left, the Edison Group killed the others. We're all related in The Pack somehow but Derek's a special one." There was a silence before he spoke again. "The Pack will be there for him, his part of the family though he is going to need _you _Chloe. _You're_ his strength, the reason why Derek lives - _You're_ his mate. Just look into his eyes and you can see all the _love_ he has for_ you_. You and _only_ you, no one else." James didn't say anything else after his speech; he stayed quiet and watched the TV. Deep down I knew that I am Derek's mate but another side of me didn't want to get hurt again, I want to make sure that Derek is with me to stay. I know I won't be able to stay angry at him for long because one way or another I love him. I love everything about him, the good and the bad.

James got up and headed for the door. "I'm going to grab dinner for us, I'll be back later." When James left, Derek opened the bathroom door _and_ it was one hell of a surprise. Derek's chest was bare, showing of his muscled chest with his jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips with that perfect V line. His black wet hair was hanging in his eyes, I could see his green eyes looking through the curtain of hair. There were drips of water from the shower dropping from his hair and landing on his shoulders, traveling down his body to the edge of his jeans. I licked my lips just wanting a taste. He slowly walked closer to me until his body was almost touching mine, he moved so his lips were only inches from mine. My eyes traveled from his lips to bright green eyes - they held love, affection, and...lust. Slowly I reached up to met his lips, when our lips touched it was like the first time we kissed - it was passionate and sweet. I put my hands in Derek's wet hair and tried to move closer to him, his hand went against my back and pressed me into his muscled chest. Time seemed to tick by until Derek slowly pulled away leaving out breathing was heavy.

When Derek spoke his voice was rough, hearing his voice made me more aroused than I thought possible. "I don't want to break this up but James is waiting outside for us to finish." Before Derek pulled away he gave my lips another kiss and left to open the door for James.

James was standing at door with a smile, he walked straight in not carrying anything. "I see you had fun well I was gone." I blushed bright red but directed the attention away from me.

"I thought you were getting dinner?" James sat on his bed and started taking his shoes off.

"I think Derek and you already had your dinner, it sure smells like it in here." I blushed again, remembering that James were as heightened as Derek's. "It would be best if you got some sleep, we're waking up early tomorrow. Good night." James went into bed and pulled the covers up. I guess he wasn't joking about sleeping because minutes later he was snoring.

"Come on Chloe, we should get some sleep." Derek came over and gave me a good night kiss, he walked over to the light switch waiting for me and I got into bed as Derek turned the light off.

I couldn't hear him moving but I heard the blankets on the other bed."Derek?"

"Yes?" I wasn't sure if it was right to ask.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" There was a long pause until I heard the blankets moving again. I saw a large shadow walk over to me, I moved across to make room for Derek. He got into bed with me and put his arm around my waist, I could feel the warmth and the wonderful pine scent of Derek. It felt great to be back into his arms - My body and soul felt whole again. This is where I wanted to be for the rest of my life. Right here with My Derek.

"I love you Derek." I felt him pull me closer and nuzzle his nose into my shoulder.

"I love you Chloe. I'm sorry for being a Jerk." I heard Derek breath in my scent as I gave an unladylike snort at his pitifully choice of word to describe him for the day.

"With all my heart, forever." I only slightly heard the muttered words as the haze of sleep over took me.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 22/05/2013


	10. Chapter 10

**::: TEN ::: **

I woke up to the sound of loud growling - When I managed to opened my eyes, James had his hands raised in surrender standing a few meters from my bed. Derek was the one growling from the looks of things, he just finished a shower. James started backing up to the hotel door with his hands still raised. "I was just going to wake her up, I'll go get some breakfast." He started walking out the door, he turned back and said. "And don't try anything sexual like last night, I don't need a repeat." James shut the door and left without another word. Derek went back into the bathroom and changed as I just realise he was only wearing a towel around his waist.

He didn't say anything so I guess I had to break the silence. "Someone's protective this morning." I heard a grunt come from the bathroom, minutes later Derek walked out of the bathroom fully dressed - He started packing the small amount of things we did bring as I sat up in bed watching him. "Is there a reason for you to be more protective than usually?" Derek shrugged his shoulders - I really wasn't getting much out of him today. "Derek come here." He just nodded his head 'no'. "Please." He kept on packing - Oh Fine - I walked over to him and climbed onto the bed he was packing his bag. I stood right in front of him, I was the same high as him standing on the bed. I looked him straight in the eye, waiting for answer. Derek finally stopped packing and looked up at me before I could even think he pulled me into a hug. He nuzzled his face into my neck and nipped at it - Probably leaving small bites there, only for him to breathed in a ragged breath and nipped harder.

"I told you to not do anything sexual." James opened the door and put breakfast on the table. "Now, why don't you eat some real food." James handed Derek a burger and got one for him. I went into the bathroom with some clothes and got ready for the day. When I got out James was in the room, Derek was no where to be seen but some of the bags were missing - Guess he was packing the car. "Please don't try and do any flirting or get horny." I turned around and stared at James, wide eye.

"Pardon?" James looked up at me.

"It's mating season. You wouldn't help Derek at all if you're horny because we can smell you, his control would burst." James looked at my surprised face.

"Oooh, you didn't know." James quickly grabbed his bags and headed out the door, I think I heard him mutter 'shit' in the hallway of the hotel.

Why didn't Derek tell me? Things just keep getting better - Andrew and Derek had a big fight and I don't know what that was about then he dumps me. We're driving to The Pack's House today and we're going to met Derek's real father who is the leader of the wolf pack. _And_ Derek can give Alpha orders. On _top_ of that it's mating season.

Derek walked in, stopping in his tracks when he saw my face. "What?" Come on for someone who is meant to be smart, he isn't going to well.

"Seriously? You don't know." Derek looked down the hallway - No doubt James was trying to stay out of the way.

"James told you?" Derek took a few steps towards me and I took one back. "Chloe?"

"Were you going to tell me?" He looked undecided at his response.

"Yes, I was going to tell you. When the time was right."

"So the right time would be when I'm going to have your babies?" Derek ran his hand though his hair.

"Actually their called pups not babies. _And_ I would have told you before." Pups- Not babies. I took a deep breath in and out - I shouldn't be acting like this, it's not Derek's fault, he had no control over nature.

"Ok, what can I do to help?"

"You can't really help how you smell. Andrew knew it was mating season, he wanted me to stay away from you." Right now, most my anger was directed at Andrew - It's a good thing that he wasn't here or he would have half a dozen ghosts on his ass.

"That's why you dumped me?" Derek slowly took a step towards me and this time I didn't move back.

"I didn't want to leave you but I didn't want to mate with you." I looked up at Derek feeling hurt. "No. I do want you, I just don't want to get you pregnant with my pups. With everything that is going on, it wouldn't be the best idea." I nodded my head at the reality side of it and stood up on my toes giving him a kiss. Derek deepened the kiss and lifted me up, he growled and pulled away from the kiss, nuzzling my neck. "God you smell so good." Derek kissed the base of my neck before putting me down. "Come on, we don't have long to drive." Derek grabbed my bag and we walked to the car, hand in hand.

"You get to met Daddy Wolf." Derek rolled his eyes and opened the car.

"Get in before the Big Bad Wolf eats you." I knew it was a bad joke but it was likely true. I could see his eyes daring me to stand my ground. I'm sure he would eat me, just not the innocent way. I slide into the backseat and Derek sat next to me.

He held my hand most of the car ride and James didn't have the guts to look at Derek. We drove through a small town and then everything was forest again, there wasn't many houses around. "Nearly there."Derek whispered to me and I gave him a puzzled look. "I can smell them." Oh that's just a bit scary, it means they can smell us.

The car slowed down and we pulled up at a large metal fence that went around the place - I couldn't see were the fence ended, it seemed to just keep going. James was talking to someone on the speaker phone at the gates. I looked up at the long gravel driveway, there was a massive house sitting at the end - It was the size of a mansion. The gates opened and James slowly started driving us up the driveway.

We came to a stop at the huge black doors and I feel my hands shaking slightly. "Shhh...I won't let anything happen to you."Derek kissed the top of my head than the base of my neck - God he really has something for my neck.

James got out of the car and waited at the doors for us. Derek took my hand and gave it a small squeeze before opening the car door. I tired to calm myself - I wonder why I'm nervous, let's think... Oh right, I'm walking into a house full of werewolves and I'm going to meet Derek's father. Oh God - Derek should be the unsteady one but he seemed fine and surposeble his only worry was about protecting me.

James nodded his head at Derek and opened the huge doors that led into the house, James walked straight in and we followed in behind. The hallway wasn't dark and gothic like I thought - It was bright with windows and flowers. There were quite a few people in the hallway or standing near doors, watching us. I was getting all sorts of looks - Smiles, stares, murderous stares from the girls and curious ones. Derek squeezed my hand but stayed looking straight ahead showing no emotion to the outsiders. They looked like everyday people, normal - Some looked more elegant with their designer jackets while others looked like they had lived on the wild side but somehow they pulled off the masterpiece look of models.

We soon stopped in the hallway, in front of us was two closed doors. James looked behind at us and Derek gave him a nod before he lifted his hand up to the door and knocked twice. I heard some mumbling behind the door than a beautiful female opened the door. "You must be Derek and Chloe." She nodded at James and he left us. "Please come in." She acted like she didn't even know we were coming yet she knew our names. The beautiful lady opened the door wider and sitting behind a huge wooden desk in a business chair was a middle aged man that looked similar to Derek.

"Derek, Chloe, please take a seat."

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 22/05/2013


	11. Chapter 11

**::: ELEVEN :::**

"_Derek, Chloe, please take a seat."_

Derek took one of the seats in front of the desk while I took the other, I could feel my hands shaking again. The women stood beside Derek's father as the room fell silent; Derek's father was studying him - watching his every move, the look in his eyes was... pride. Looking around the room, I realised that we were in an office - The wall behind the desk was full of books, hundreds of old books, it looked old fashion and history touched everywhere. I turned to Derek, he was watching his father as well."I'm Samuel and this is my sister Tara." Samuel signaled to the women standing beside him. "I'm the Pack leader. We have been watching you for awhile now, making sure you're following the rules and keeping safe." Tara looked down at some of the folders down on the desk. "Before we get personal Derek, I would like to finish some Pack business." Oh god, I don't like the sound of that - I remember the stories I had heard of the Pack and they weren't anything with flowers and sunshine.

Tara moved one of the folders and placed it in front of Derek and me. "Open it." Derek flipped the folder open to some photos - The people had been beaten up, you could tell from the bruises and cuts on their faces. The pictures didn't help my stomach, it wanted to puke at the sight of the pictures- One had Blonde hair and the other had dark hair."Do you know these werewolves?" I felt a shiver ran down my spine at the thought of thinking of them again.

Derek was staring at the photos, before he looked up at Samuel."We came across them a while ago."

Samuel nodded."Names?"

"Liam and Ramon."

"Ahhh yes. They started with killing people than eating them. They...needed to be dealt with." Samuel nodded his head again and Tara closed the folder placing it into a cabinet. They were Man-eaters - I remember Ramon and Liam talking about it. "Thank you for making the ID on them; I wasn't sure who it was."

"How do you know them?" Tara asked.

"We came across them at a park."

"They were hunting you, we caught them yesterday night." Tara looked directly at me when she spoke " James caught was Ramon. You're very lucky he didn't bite you or you could be a werewolf now." I felt my gut tie into a million knots knowing that Ramon was the wolf yesterday night.

Samuel cleaned his throat. "James." The man in name opened the door and walked up to the desk next to Samuel bowing his head in respect. "Would you take Chloe to the room she's staying in."

"Yes Sam." I started getting up before Derek grabbed my arm, he was looking straight at Samuel.

"I would like Chloe and I to share a room."

"I don't think that would be a wise choice with the season." His voice was so calm talking about mating season like it was an everyday conversation - Well I guess it would be, he is the Alpha after all.

"I'm sharing a room with Chloe." Derek wasn't leaving any argument. Derek and Samuel stared at each other for a long time trying to read each other.

"James, take Chloe to the small cottage where Chloe and_ Derek_ will be staying." Derek nodded his head at Samuel then turned to me.

"Don't do anything til I get back." I nodded my own head to Derek - I wouldn't have nodded if I didn't think my stuttering would start.

James nodded his head at the werewolves and started for the door - guess that's means it's time for me to leave. I didn't like leaving, I wanted to stay with Derek. I might have the bravery to stand up to Derek but his father, no thank you. I followed James out the open door and into the hall, there weren't many people in here as before. Some of the males near me sniffed the air and growled or gave a little howl, James give each of them a sharp stare.

He took me outside and walked through a small garden of flowers before a small cottage came into view. It was cute, nothing like the mansion with flower garden's spread around it and the large stones for the foot path. James walked me right up to the front door and opened it for me, I walked in and looked around. There was a lounge room with a wood fire and a kitchen that I could see from the door with a small hallway on my left. "If you need anything, call the house and ask for me." James started to walk away.

"Hey James, why don't you come in?" I saw James eyes widen a bit.

"It's...mating season. Derek would kill if he found someone else in there anyway I've got my own mate to look after." James gave me a wink and walked off before turning around. "Oh, don't let any male near you unless you want to be having someone else's pups." James contuined walking, leaving me in the door way with a shocked face. When I finally snapped out of it, I quickly shut the door putting some space between myself and other wolves.

I walked to the kitchen fridge, it was packed with food - No surprise there, wolves eat a hell of a lot. I grabbed an apple and walked into the lounge room that held a TV, couch, fire place and a wooden table. Going into the short hallway was a door to my left and my right. The one of my left was a bathroom and the other was a bedroom.

In the bedroom the mattress first caught my eyes as the huge king size bed filled the middle of the room. I felt my heart speed up, beating against my chest - Nothing is going to happen, it's Derek, his responsible and mature. I felt an ache of sadness -_Derek would be willing to do anything if you are...You could get him in the mood. Shouldn't be hard if his having trouble keeping his hands off you now._ I flopped down on the bed, and buried my face into the pillow as I tried to ignore my sub-conscious and checked the time on the clock beside the bed, two thiry in the afternoon. I laid flat on my back staring at the ceiling thinking of the past two days, everything had changed so much - We need to call Simon and Tori. I'll get Derek to ring them as soon as he gets back.

I can't believe that the wolf was Ramon, he was so close to me. I remembered want Tara said to me - I could have become a werewolf. I wasn't sure if that would be good or bad, I can't become one - He didn't bite me, just some of his saliva dropped on my neck. Derek said there was only two ways of becoming a werewolf - You're born one or you get bitten by one. If you get the saliva in your bloodstream, Derek said it's like a virus. Couldn't happen, the only cuts I had were the ones on my hands and knees. So I'm safe. I was so grateful for James and the wolves to come when they did. I don't know what would happen if they didn't appear. Would Ramon eat me, bite me or kill me? Thank god Derek was there to- I couldn't believe, he was there as a wolf. _Wait_, a wolf? He never completed his _first _change well not that I know about. He did the final change and didn't tell me? I felt like someone had punched me in the guts as acid filled my mouth- he didnt trust me. I wanted to walk back into the office and give him a piece of my mind.

I felt the anger and stress from the last few days explode inside of me - My chest was raising deeply and my eyes were string with salty tears, my heart beat was pounding in my ears as I sat there.

I didn't know anyone was in the bedroom before someone touched me through the tears, I could see Derek looking at me with worried eyes. "Chloe calm down." He wanted me to _calm down_?

"You want me to calm down! Why didn't you take me?" I saw confusion flash across Derek's face.

"I did bring you with me."

"Not to your final change!" I pulled out of Derek's hold and backed towards the window.

Derek's expression shifted like me pulling away stung him like a bee. "Please, you need to calm down."

"Why?!"

"Because you have raised corpses." He sounded so damn calm and hearing that didn't help, it heightened my emotions. "Shhh... Chloe. You need to release the spirits." I tried breathing in and out to relax.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Close your eyes this time." I closed my eyes breaking in and out of my nose letting the pine scent wrap around me as I relaxed. I imagined the spirit getting released from their body - I imagined that, over and over and over. "You can open your eyes now." I slowly opened them expecting to see a corpse in the room - No corpse. Only Derek, Samuel and Tara standing within the room before Samuel spoke.

"I'll have dinner sent here. I'm sure tonight you would like to be left alone." Samuel and Tara left the cottage, it left an uncomfortable silence between the two of us.

"Chloe?" I pointed my hand at the door.

"Leave."

"Come one Chloe, let me explain."

"You could have explained before but you didn't. Now leave."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry anymore. _Leave_." Derek started for the door. "And you'll be sleeping on the couch."

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 22/05/2013


	12. Chapter 12

**::: TWELVE ::: **

The nights sleep was restless as guilt had settled in my stomach for treating Derek like I had. It was still dark outside as it cast shadows in the room, my eyes caught sight of the flickering light coming from under the bedroom door. Slowly I slipped from the bed and made my way to the source of light- it was coming from the fire place in the lounge room.

Laying on the couch, his body just managing to fit there was Derek fast asleep on his side. His face looked relaxed, the worry lines from the Edison group had disappeared showing his true beauty. I pushed back the hair from his face to get a better look, his skin was clear and pimple free and his hair soft like silk instead of greasy. Derek's hands came out and pulled me onto the couch with him, i couldn't stop the smile on my lips at his actions. I had my back pressed up against his chest with me on my side to make room fo both of us but Derek slipped hi leg between mine to make himself comfortable . Guilt sliced into me at treatment towards him, the nuzzling into my neck made me calm down as Derek took in a large breath of my scent. "I'm sorry." My voice choked out. "I don't know why I'm acting like this."

"Don't worry; I know it's not you- its the mating." His words didn't have a desiring effect as it left me feeling confused.

"Mmm..?"

"You're not a werewolf so it's not too bad. Mates get protective, they want to be close." He emphasised it by pressed up against my backside.

"What about you?" Derek kissed my neck.

"It's stronger as I'm a werewolf and I need to dominate. All the reasons I told you before also goes the same for me, so sorry if I'm more overprotective than usually." I thought back to the morning at the hotel.

"Like with James?"

"Yeah." Derek started shifting and moved me to face him.

"My final change didn't happen like we thought, it was unexpected. Samuel thinks it had to do with you been in danger that triggered it. I ran into the other wolves when I started looking for you. It happened so fast that I'm not sure what happened." He looked off into space, thinking as a line appeared between his eyebrows. "I thought of all the ways you could have been hurt and with the wolves it add to the stress, I thought maybe they had gotten to you. When I was thinking of the probabilities, I didn't released I had changed. Every thought was about my mate, you. Samuel said my brain was blocking out everything except you. It's normal for a wolf to forget his own pain when his mate could be in danger." I put my arms around him and hugged him tight. "That's why it took so long to find you." It was silent before he spoke again changing the subject from him.

"I called Simon and Tori. Samuel is going to send someone to get them; they should be here in a couple of days."

"I thought they weren't that far from us?"

"They ran into some trouble with the Edison Group."

"Trouble?"

"A couple of humans tried to catch them." I leaned up on my elbow and started playing with Derek's hair as I tried not to think of the other two in trouble.

"No one got hurt?"

"There both safe."

"I'm surprised Simon hasn't murdered Tori."

"If anyone is murdering Tori, it will be me." I smacked Derek on the shoulder.

"Tori isn't that bad anymore." Derek grunted as we took in each other presence, the crackling of the fire sounding in the room until a thought crossed my mind. "Was the wolf really Ramon?"

"Don't worry, he can't hurt you."

"What about Liam? His still out there looking for us."

"Chloe, no one will get hurt. Think of it this way, one werewolf against a Pack. Who would win?"

"Pack." Does that mean we're part of the pack? Simon, Tori, Derek and me?

"Are we staying here for good?" Derek didnt give his answer right away making me nervous.

"We are welcome here at anytime. We can stay as long as we like."

"Would you like to spend more time with other wolves?" For once, Derek should do something he wants.

"Tomorrow Samuel and some others are going running, I'm going to go with them. Samuel is going to teach me how to change on my own free will. He said it's going to hurt for a couple of changes but after that it will be natural." I smile slightly as I continued to thread my finger through his hair- i was happy for him to finally get some help, be connected with his own kind. "I talked to Samuel about the Edison Group and we're going to talk more about it after the run. We need to stay low and we'll be fine. Andrew ran off, they have no idea where to." We laid there simply enjoying each other presence as one would touch other reassuring that we were together. "We should get some sleep." Derek kissed my head as a yawn escaped my mouth and the pleasant cocoon of pine needles and safety drifted me to sleep.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 26/05/2013


	13. Chapter 13

**::: THIRTEEN ::: **

The movement of something under my body woke me and the sharp sun coming through the window made my eyes slam shut again to feel a pair of hands threading in my hair, twirling it around their finger. "Morning." He gave me a simple kiss on he lips that made me smile.

"Morning, you hungry?"

"Aint I always hungry." I went to get up though Derek held me place and this time it wasnt a simple kiss but something that seeked more. My hands went to his hair and saddled his waist, making a growl escape his lips while his hands seem to touch every inch of my body making the heat between my lips sweep me breatheless- there was no deniniung that I wanted more.

As I gathered up the confidence I started to grind against him when there was a knock at the door and we paid my attention to it under the nervous voice sounded behind it. "Um...Derek the..ahh..packs leaving for a run." Derek let out a low growl, he gave me one more kiss before getting up and adjusting his jeans as he went to the door.

The young wolf was shifting from one foot to the other, looking as if he would rather me else where. "Are we leaving now?" Derek's voice didn't betray anything that happened a few moments ago but with the ability of being a werewolf, Chloe didnt doubt that the younger man knew what had happened.

"Five minutes and we'll be leaving." The young wolf ran off before anything else could be done. Derek shut the door and headed to the bathroom, he was brushing his teeth when I walked in and sat on the bathroom bench near him.

"Who was the boy?" Derek raised his eyebrow and I realised how interested I sounded. "Derek, his a young boy, maybe ten. I'm noting going to leave you for him." Derek stopped brushing his teeth and gave me another look. _Oh god_. "I'm not going to leave you for any other human, wolf, witch, supernatural person. Calm down." He stared at me for awhile before going back to brushing his teeth- Thank god he had teeth paste in his mouth or that agreement wouldn't have finished so quickly. "You nervous about changing in front of everyone?" Derek shrugged. "Do you think you can change?" He finished brushing his teeth and rinsed his mouth, he came and stood between my legs resting his head on my shoulder.

"I don't know, we'll work on it. Samuel, James, Travis and Luke are going to be there." He started giving my neck love bites.

"Derek, enough." I lightly pushed him away and he looked up at me, I knew I probably wasnt going to like what he had planned.

"I'm going to be away for a couple of hours," He was searching for the right words. "I don't want you alone with the other wolves, stay with Tara or Ben and please don't wander off. The other wolves probably won't come near you because your mine, but I haven't marked you so you never know."

"No one is going to take me away from you, not even the Edison Group." I tried to make it as a joke, but he didn't even crack a smile.

"I'm serious, be careful. _And_ try not to broke a bone _or_ fall over well I'm gone." Derek gave me a small smile to let me know he was joking but I knew that he was almost equally serious as well.

He started nipping at my throat. "Derek, that's enough. You need to leave." He groaned and walked into the lounge room so he wouldn't be tempted.

"Alright, I'm leaving. Tara will be here in half an hour, so get dress and you'll be staying with her til I get back and don-"

"Derek go, I'll be fine." I stood on my toes and gave him a kiss, pushing him out the door. "Have fun." I watched him leave until his body dissapeared in the swamp of trees.

Walking back into the house I took a large steady breath- I was shaking, it was the stupid nerves. Derek is going to do great, he always does. I took the direction to the bathroom to get ready for the day but as I entered and focused on my own reflect I couldn't believe my eyes- from my shoulders to my neck were covered in small red bites - Not daring to take a second look at what my mate had done to my neck, I got into the warm shower.

There was ten minutes remaining before Tara came to the cottage- I had freshened up, had breakfast and even made an effort of cleaning up the house. The sensation of feeling the walls close in on me again making my heart speed up, i did the only thing i knew that would help- I left the cottage.

Been outside was wonderful, to feel the heat of the sun on my skin without having to worry about the Edison group or the missing posters. I started to relax as I entered a garden with the lush green brushes and open flowers- it seemed I wasnt the only one with the idea of spending the nice day outside as a few couples laid out on the grass and the thought of whether Derek and I appeared like that entered my mind.

There was no mistaking what season it was as the ones who weren't mated were shamely flirting with the opposite sex - the thought remembered me of Tori as she would no doubt jump at the opportunity of having a male that handsome without in her reach. As i caught sight of a couple getting rather intimate together, I went to turn around only to bump into somethiing or someone. The guy had blonde hair with blue eyes and a striking body built holding a cocky expression as he held out his hand. "I'm Ryan, and you must be Chloe." When I didn't shake his hand, he took it back and ran it through his hair. I could feel the panic rising within me as i didn't know how to respond in the sitsation- maaybe waiting in the house for Tara would have been the best idea. "So your Derek's mate right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" curiosity always won out.

"Samuel told us at Breakfast, we don't have many secrets in the pack." He shrugged like it was no big deal, when in reality i didn't like the idea of my personal life being broadcast.

"You have a lot in the pack." They did as in they had the main house and the cottages spread out with the miles of land to top it off.

"Their not all a part of _this_ pack. There is another pack a few states away and we get together for mating. Better chance of finding the right mate for yourself with more of us aroun and the females' usually follow the male, so the females go with the male back to their pack. Makes sense right?"

"Ahhh...I guess."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "It does to me. Do you and Derek have the same effects as us with our mates, I mean I know you're not human and you two haven't become fully mates because he hasn't bitten or had sex with you. Is everything the s-"

"Ryan I think you should leave _now_." Tara came and stood beside me, without further questioning Ryan gave Tara a slight nod of respect and walked in the opposite direction of them. "Sorry about that Chloe but than again Derek isn't going to be happy when he hears about you wandering off." Tara raised his eyebrow at me, looking just like Derek when he does it. Tara turned around and started walking towards a building, I quickly followed behind her as we threaded through the garden.

"Could you not tell Derek?"

"Derek may not be Alpha but if he lived here, he would take my spot in second in command. Anyway, what he says goes."

"Doesn't Samuel feel threatened of Derek?" I followed Tara into a building that appeared to be a spa room.

"Samuel is well aware of what Derek is doing, they have had their father son talk about it already."

"How are you second in command?" Is Samuel and Tara related, mates, friends, what?

"I'm Samuel's sister and Derek is my nephew." Well that explains the looks and personalities they bothed carried.

"Do you have a mate?" For a second I saw an expression on Tara's face other than the usual stern smile.

"Luke, I have a son called Ben." Tara smiled again at a thought. "Ben came to your door this morning."

"Does Derek know?"

"Of course, we smell similar." That would explain why Derek didn't bite Ben's head off this morning. "Any way enough talk about me, I would like to know more about my sister in law." Tara handed me a towel and bathers.

"Sister in law?"

"Well it going to happen sometime." Tara laughed at the look on my face and pushed me into a changing room. "I'll meet you in the spa."

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 26/05/2013


	14. Chapter 14

**::: FOURTEEN :::**

I felt mentally tired after spending a day in the spa with Tara, when the woman got talking there was no way of stopping her. I had managed to get back to the small cottage and laid out on the bed- Derek wasn't back yet and it was almost dark but at least he would be enjoying himself. With that last thought of my wolf enjoying himself I fall asleep.

It was the warm arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to the body heat that spoke me- I knew it was Derek without opening my eyes and curled into him. "How was your run?" My voice was filled with sleep.

"It took a couple of turns but I finally changed, it was great." He sounded happy with himself even with the tiredness laced in his voice."I wish I was there with you."

"Me too." I buried my nose into his chest, breathing in the smell of pine. "Did you catch a rabbit?" I felt him pull back and look at me, I knew he could see me in the dark so I gave him a cheeky smile.

"_Yeah_. Everything is so much better in form, for once i'm happy to be a werewolf." We laid there silently until I remembered something Ryan said.

"Why haven't you bitten me yet?" I felt Derek slightly stiffen behind me.

"We haven't had the time."

"It's just a bite right?" I didn't get an answer straight away. "Derek?"

"It happens during sex."

"Why?" I tried to ignore the blush was creeping to my cheeks at the turn of the conversation.

"To complete each other. We don't just go around having sex with anyone, we mate for life. When you bite someone you become connected, same with sex. Bitten means, you can feel your mates emotions and hear their thoughts."

"Why haven't we done it?" I could feel Derek's eyes looking at me, searching for answers.

"Where has this come from?"

"After talking to Ryan and Tara today, it made me realise how much closer I could be to you and how much I want to be that close."

"Ahhh...Yes Ryan, I heard about your little wander. I told you not to anywhere by yourself." I could hear the protective side of him coming out as he bent down to my neck and started nipping, licking at the bites.

"If we had...sex and you...bit me than you would have known I was safe and what I was doing." I could feel Derek smiling against my neck as I tried to persuade him.

"I want to but we aren't ready."

"Aren't _ready?"_

"You can't even say sex or bit without stopping in a sentence."

"Derek." It came out more of a groan than an agreement.

"Shhh...We'll get there, when we're good and ready." He was bit harder into my neck but not had enough to break the skin and bleed to emphasis is point of being 'ready'.

Derek couldn't wait any longer with taking action, he started the planning of the Edison group befoe Tori and Simon got here- he had come up with this crazy plan to destroy the Edison Group. Through the whole thing, I was wondering if he could figure out a plan that didn't involve him fighting and getting hurt while I was to sit back and wait here- Does he really except me to stay here? I know, _he_ knew that there will be a _very_ long conversation about _that_.

We had the pack on our side as the Edison Group was a threat to every supernatural- they couldn't sit back and watch their own kind get harmed- the other reason been is Derek is pack, they stick together no matter what.

Samuel, Derek, James, Tara, Luke, Jack and Travis are standing over a map print of The Edison Building- Samuel rang up a few contacts and got the map sent to us while they were all talking about plans and exits, I sat on the leather chair in Samuel office watching over them. Derek didn't want me anywhere near the Edison Group and that also meant the map- Stupid, bloody werewolf and his protectiveness so I listened to them talk trying to get an idea on the plan and how i could contribute to it. "We can attack from all different directions', then met in the middle courtyard. Derek and Luke will sneak around to the right back door. James and Jack will do the same with the left back door and the rest of us will go through the front to fight. James and Jack will find the control room and disable the alarms and holding cells. Derek and Luke will head to the holding cells and check rooms for anyone." Samuel sounded like he'd done this kind of thing before as he took control- At least Derek wouldn't be in the main fight. "Its geting dark, dinner will be ready soon." Everyone left the office, Samuel glanced at the two of us at the doorway when we didn't follow before leaving us alone- Derek stood leaned over the print like he was scanning every part of it to his mind

"Derek come on, let's have dinner."

"No, I'm staying here." For the first time in a while the angry tone in Derek's voice made me scared though i knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Derek?" I went over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"We haven't found dad. We don't even know if his in the building."

"We'll find him Derek. You're going to the holding cells, if we can't find him there we'll search for him. Once the Edison group is destroyed we can walk around freely and get our lives back together. We'll find him." I knew he didn't want to think about the possibility of him being dead but we were both thinking it.

"Dinner sounds real good." Derek gave me a kiss before walking out of the office to the dining room.

There were still a lot of people there, most the males from the other pack have taken their mates home. Samuel sat at the end of the long rectangle table, Tara sat on his left with Luke and Ben. There were two seats next to Samuel for Derek and I while James was sitting next to me. "How is your stay Chloe?" James was great to talk to when he wasn't following orders, like the first time we met.

"Good but Derek needs to stop been overprotective." I said the last bit a little louder then necessary. A few laughed while Derek ignored it and grabbed my hand under the table.

"Well you better keep wishing because Derek is never going to loosen up." James flashed Derek a smile.

"James darling, are you going to stop being rude and introduce me." A woman with black hair and brown eyes was sitting next to James.

"Sorry Love. Chloe, I would like you to meet my darling wife Rebecca." Rebecca held out her and hand and shook mine with a smile.

"It's lovely to meet you. Tara has been telling me so much about you." I must have had a confused expression as Rebecca continued. "Tara is my sister in law, she's married to my annoying brother." She sent a playful smile at Luke.

"The families really are big." Rebecca laughed at my statement.

"Oh honey, it's going to get a lot bigger soon." Rebecca gazed down at her large belly and rubbed it. "I'm having twins."

"Twins, that's going to be a handful." I couldn't help but think what it would be having children- Derek's children. Having a family like these guys seemed like a fairy tale, I never had anything like that and experiencing it now made me crave it. "When are Simon and Tori arriving tomorrow?"

"They'll be here around lunch time. Would you like to share the same cottage?"

"Yes."

"No." Derek and I both answered at the same time- I wanted Tori and Simon around but there was also the other side that I wanted Derek alone .

"They'll be sharing with us." Rebecca and Tara gave me a sympathy look as Derek made the final decision- stupid alpha male.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 26/05/2013


	15. Chapter 15

**::: FIFTHTEEN :::**

I was sitting in our cottage reading a book when the door opened to reveal two people. "Simon! Tori!" I pulled both of them into hugs- I really had missed them more than I realised as my throat tightened at the sight of them.

"Someone missed us." Simon gave me a kiss on the forehead in a brotherly way and moved onto Derek. Tori embraced me in a hug though soon stepped away as she cleared her throat- I knew she isnt the best to cope with emotions.

"Hey Chloe, how is it staying here?"

"Good." Tori raised an eyebrow at me before turning to Derek.

"Having fun with your wolf family? Running around and chasing rabbits, sounds like the life." She had a smirk on her face- I could swear one of her favourite pass times was irrating Derek.

"Tori, we have more important matters."

"And what's that Wolf Boy?"

"Destroying the Edison Group." Whatever was about to leave her mouth stopped there."Let's go see Samuel." Simon and Tori walked out the door and I went to follow as Derek hang back with me. "James, take Simon and Tori to the house. Chloe and I will be there soon." I didn't even notice James standing outside the cottage. I didnt get a chance to react as Derek sat down on the couch running his hands though his hair. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Chloe you're a horrible lair, you've been way to quiet." He picked up the book from the couch and placed it on the table as an example of quiet.

"I'm tired." I knew it was a lame and Derek didn't believe it, he didn't push though.

"Come on, let's get the house." Derek and I left the cottage following the stone path.

"Derek, do you think it will work out?" He looked confused but caught on when he saw my expression.

"Everything will be fine before you know it the Edison Group will be destroyed and we'll be free."

I'm coming. I didn't say the words out loud because I knew he'd win, just like our fight last night. If he was going to be there, then so was I - We're a package deal.

Simon seemed to fit in with the wolves but Tori was her usual self, keeping a distance. "Derek, I've run Simon and Tori through the plans." Samuel went to stand by Derek- Why does Tori get to fight and not me?

"Good, now the hard part before the fight. Simon and Tori, you need to learn how to control your powers. We all need to work on our weakness."

Tori that was standing next to me and whispered under her breath to me."Well Derek needs to work on you." I rolled my eyes and hoped no one else heard it, doubtfull-wolves in the house.

"My resources found out that the Edison Group are going to be doing some _big time_ experiments on some of the supernaturals'. We don't want that happening. They plan to do the experiments in five days time. We'll be attacking in four days." Everyone nodded in agreement with what Samuel was saying while Tara and Rebecca took side way glances at me and I gave them a nod.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter." At Samuel's permission a young girl stuck their head into the room.

"Sir, lunch is ready."

"Thank you Emily." She quickly left the room for them to continue. "After this meeting, we are to build our strength and work together, in four days time we attack." Samuel's serious tone lightened up. "Let's have lunch." As people made their way out of Samuel's office- Tori, Simon and Derek busy listening to one of Samuel's stories to see anything else- Tara, Rebecca and I stayed back slowly walking to lunch.

"Derek is going to be pissed when he finds out." Rebecca said, rubbing her belly.

"He isn't going to find out because we're not going to tell him." I glanced between Rebecca and Tara.

"I'm in, he might be my nephew but I hate man thinking they can rule over us women." Tara smiled at me and Rebecca finally nodded in agreement.

"Ok, we need to get away from our mates and meet up at the...spa to plan."

"The spa?"

"I couldn't think of anywhere else and I feel like a spa." Tara just shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"Seven tonight at the spa." We nodded in agreement and didn't realised we had stopped walking until Derek turned around looking for us.

"Chloe, you sure I can't hit Tori ju- What's going on here?" Derek glanced between us. "Chloe?"

"We're organising a spa tonight." It wasn't a lie.

"Can you take Tori?"

"Yeah, come on lets have lunch." I led Derek to the dining room and as usual Derek and I sat near Samuel while Tori and Simon sat near Luke and little Ben. Everyone dug into the food and conversation flowed down the down. "Tori, tonight at seven we're having a spa. You want to come?"

"Spa?" Tori's voice went almost high pitched. "God, I don't remember the last time I got a spa. I'll be there."

"Good, we need some girl time." It was true- Tori is like a sister to me and we hadn't spent much time together. Hell, we're like a family- Tori, Simon and Derek.

"Spill." Tori was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips only minutes after dinner and we were left alone.

"There is nothing to _spill." _ I picked up the magazine but Tori pulled it out of my hands.

"Chloe."

"I hate it when you use that voice."

"_Chloe." _ I held up my hand in surrender.

"Alright, I'm planning to help with Edison Group." Tori's expression didn't help my boost of confidence.

"The spa?"

"Is our meeting spot."

"_Our?_" Tori raised an eye brow at me.

"Tara, Rebecca and I. Tori, I can't stay here while Derek is out fighting."

"I get you, but...it's...your...I don't want to lose anyone and you...your...not like Simon and I _or_ Derek."

"Tori , I can bring back the dead. I think I can take care of myself." That has to count for something, right? "You guys are the only family I have." Like Tori I couldn't think about the chances of anyone getting hurt, it made me sick in the stomach. "Are you going to help?" Tori looked at me for awhile before she finally made up her mind.

"Yes, but Derek..." I held up my hands.

"Derek can't know."

"You're going to lie to Derek? Are we talking about the same Derek Souza?"

"I love Derek, I can't leave him. You know he would lock me up in a room if it meant keeping me safe." My voice started sounding panicked just thinking about leaving Derek and him never coming back.

Tori was quiet for awhile before she pulled me off the couch and started walking for the cottage door. "Let's get to the spa." She smiled at me and threaded our arms together, walking to the spa room. "You know, I also went crazy spending so much time with Simon."

"You are crazy." I smiled at her in a joking manner.

"Well I think my craziness is rubbing off on you. I'm surprised you came up with a plan like this, but it needs working on."

"That is what Tara, Rebecca and you come in."

"You always have been a smart girl but you're sending us to hell, Derek will have our heads."

"Tori, everything will work out." She didn't look too convinced with my words but didn't push it.

We opened the doors to the spa to find Tara and Rebecca there already. "Ladies come in, the water is great." Rebecca smiled and splashed at us.

We striped our clothes leaving our bathers and joined the other two. "Now how are we going to get you into the fight?" Tara didn't waste any time and got straight to the point.

"We travel to the Edison building and make camp not far, when the sun rises on the fourth day, we attack. I'll have to leave with Samuel and the rest of the group- When were out of sight, you'll run to the left side of the building to the back door, James and Jacks group will be waiting for you. You must be on time, somehow arrive at the same time as James and Jack. They won't leave without you but if you're late, you're putting Derek and Luke in danger. Derek and Luke will get caught if James and Jack can't reach the control room to disabling the alarms." Rebecca tied her wet hair up before continuing. "Jack will look after you, you'll be fine with him. You need to stay away from Derek because if he gets one sniff of you and he won't be far behind. He needs to keep his head in the game, with you around that can't happen. Derek and Luke will head to the holding cells. We will meet in the middle courtyard with everyone, Jack will bring you back to the camp and return to the courtyard like he was always there." She really had thought about this a lot.

"Would it really work?" I asked glancing at Tara.

"I've help Samuel plan all the time, I've never failed." She gave me a light smile.

Tori spoke up."You said, Chloe would have to arrive at the same time as James and Jack. If I stay by Chloe's side, I could take her back and forth. Simon taught me a new spell, traveling from one spot to another."

"Simon taught you something without throwing magic at you?" Tori held up her hands and smiled.

"Who said there wasn't any magic been thrown around."

Tara got us back on track."How well are you at the spell?"

"I could use some practice."

"You and Chloe can practice going from one spot to another. Please tell me you guys aren't defenseless?"

"I'm a witch and I can kick us when I need to." She looked proud with her answer.

"Chloe?"

"I'm a necromancer." Tara raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for more.

"Is that all you've got? What if there's nothing dead around? What are you doing to do?"

"Ahhh..." Tori helped me out. "She knows how to use a knife, she's even stabbed someone." Oh right- Liam.

"Both of you will have to practice fighting."

"What about Derek?"

Rebecca answered me, I almost forgot she was in the room with Tara's stream of questions."We'll keep having girl time."

Tara continued. "Rebecca and I will help you train. Rebecca is one of the best fighters well until she got pregnant but she'll be back in the game soon."

"You girls should get back to the cottage before Simon and Derek come looking for you." Outside it was already pitch black. "See you tomorrow night." Tori and I got out of the water and wrapped ourselves in a towel as we walked to the changing room to shower. When we entered the change room, Tori burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" She pointed at me, I looked down and my skin was wrinkly from sitting in the water for to long- I crossed my arms.

"You should have a look at yourself." Tori was still giggling when she looked at herself in mirror and grasped.

"I look old, I'm a granny." Now I was the one laughing as Tori's expression suddenly chanced.

I threw a dry towel at Tori. "Have a shower and let's get back to the cottage." I walked into a shower cube leaving Tori to look in the mirror- it was good to finally have a laugh with everything that's happening around them.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 26/05/2013


	16. Chapter 16

**::: SIXTEEN :::**

The last two days everyone has been preparing for the attack- whether it was working on defence, powers, equiment or finalising plans. Tomorrow it was going to began- we are to make camp a few miles from the Edison Building and wait for the singal. Tori and I have been practising with her powers and at night we would meet Rebecca and Tara to practise self defence. Derek, well I think he knew something was going on but he hasn't had a chance to talk to me in private- It's not like he hasn't seen Tori and I practising her powers together or the bruises from self defence. Every night we go to bed at different times, never getting a chance to talk to each other. Well, that was until tonight.

I had finished getting changed into my nightwear- shorts and a singlet top and when I turned around to lay down for bed, Derek was leaning in the door way of the bedroom staring at me. I gave him a small smile before going to bed turning my back to him, trying to get some rest for the day tomorrow.

I heard the rustling of clothes and the bedroom light turned off, leaving the moonlight shining through the window. A few minutes later the bed moved as he got under the thin sheet on the hot night. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and in no time his hands came around my waist, pulling me into him with his bare chest pressed against my back, making me shiver. I hadn't been this close to him for days making it feel like weeks, the realisation and feel of his so close brought the ache of simply missing his presence.

He kissed my neck a few times before stopping at my ear and whispering. "Your plan isn't going to work." I let out a frustration sign and when I didn't say anything he continued. "Cant you stop planning...please?" I didn't even have to think about the answer.

"No." It was Derek's turn to sign now as he turned his attention back to my neck,kissing and nipping before breathing in my scent. I took a lot of my self control to not turn around and kiss him, say 'yes'.

"I missed you." He sounded vulnerable, so unlike the Derek I was sue to seeing everyday- I felt my heart ache for him once again. I finally turned around and came face to face to him, noses almost touching before I could say anything, he kissed me on the lips taking my breath away. When the passionate kiss ended, he didn't stop but continued down my neck and bare shoulder of the top. He was driving me crazy; my head was spinning as my hands went into his hair pulling him closer.

"I miss you too." I came out more of a moan than words but I know he understood them because he bit my neck harder. I was surprised that him biting me didn't hurt well that much as the pain and pressure mixed into one. I couldn't follow anything he doing as my mind burned with the sentation he was creating between us with his hands and lips, not to mention what his hips where doing to me between my legs.

For some reason I knew doing this wouldn't be a good idea and there was a tugging at the back of my mind but I couldn't remember the reason why - It was hard to think about that when everything wanted him. I completely ignored the tugging in mind and wrapped my legs around Derek, pulling him closer to me. He was grinding his hips into me, making the room fill with our harsh breathing and my moaning.

One hand stayed in his hair while my other hand moved down his neck and grabbing his shoulder when he bite a little too hard, he hadn't broken the skin only was leaving marks. He licked and kissed the small bites turning the pain into pleasure in a matter of seconds. The hand on his shoulder continued between us to his nipple, slowly circling it and playing- exploring the feel of his under my hands and his reacts. He growled a few times at my playing, so I went on with my journey. My fingers brushing against the muscles of his washbroad stomach, I traced every single one of the hard muscles before coming to the top on his boxers. He nibbed at my skin harder when I didn't make a move.

Losing patience, he gave me a heated kiss before pulling back and removing my shirt, then went back to kissing me. He led trails of kisses from my lips, neck, shoulder to finally my breasts. It was heaven as he circled the nipple and sucked making the tightening in my lower stomach burn with need. "Derek." He growled and got the hint as I shifted my hips against his. He stopped moving our hips, stopping the lovely friction and I groan in disappointment. Before I could voice my opinion, his hand replaced it as he slowly teased me through my shorts and soon pulled the shorts down with my underwear. Leaving me exposed to him for the first time, nerves started to overtake the pleasurable sensation. He let out a loud growl, moving his head closer to my center and I almost stopping breathing, not knowing what he was doing as he only leaned his head on my stomach, slowly breathing in and out.

"God, you smell intoxicating." His voice was husky making a blush burn on my cheeks and my breathing get heavier at the attention. He looked up and met my eyes, knowing exactly how I was feeling - He could probably hear my heart beating a million times faster than before. He moved up my body and kissing me as he was hovering above my naked body while he was still in his boxers. He lightly bit my neck before returning to my lips- I could feel his self control grabbing at the edges, I knew he wouldn't hurt me though. I looked into his green eyes and with shaky hands I slowly pulled his boxers down- I didn't dare look down, I stayed staring at him. I got his boxers to his thigh and he kicked them off with some help. "We can stop?" I shook my head, I didn't think I could find my voice. He stared at me for a long minute, searching for something before he continued. "I'll go slowly, I promise. You want to stop, we'll stop." When I nodded again, Derek didn't miss a beat before he was kissing me and he nuzzled into my neck. I sucked in a sharp breathe as I felt something _there._ "Relax, Love." Before I could think anymore of it, he pushed himself inside of me. I let a small whimper of pain, knowing Derek would stop if he thought it was too much. He didn't push any further and waited for m, kissing away the few tears that ran down my face.

When I finally nodded for him to continue, he started moving slowly, letting me get use to the feel. It was kind of the strange, the pain and pleasure mixed into one as he invaded me like no other- I wanted him to stop, but then I wanted him to move faster. I could tell he was holding back, he slowly began thrusting in and out harder. It felt amazing to be joined together- the pleasure was building in my stomach, I moaned rising my hips to meet his thrusts as I wrapped my legs around his waist wanting him deeper.

I was lost in bliss, the Edison group could have bust in and I wouldn't have noticed. I was sure, Derek would be the same as he was lightly trembling and breathing heavy. He was kissing, nipping and sucking everywhere above my chest; well his hands were keeping him steady above me.

I thought this was pure bliss but when Derek's thrust went deeper and it hit my G spot the fireworks came out, my hands went to his shoulders and I pulled him closer. "Oh God Derek! More...Faster." He hit the same spot multiple times until we both found our release. "DERE-K!" A new feeling went through my body- Derek had bitten me.

We stayed in our position while Derek licked and kissed my neck, mumbling sweet words to me. While my body was shaking like a leaf from pleasure, I could feel a change and I knew it wasn't just the sex. I remembered the words Derek had said about mating -_'__Complete each other. We don't just go around having sex with anyone, we mate for life. When you bite someone you become connected, same with sex. Bitten means, you can feel your mates emotions and hear their thoughts.'_ The tugging feeling at the back of my mind came back, but I couldn't careless about it. The only thought running through was my mind was - Derek was _mine._

I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror looking at my neck the next morning- I could hardly see the bite, it didn't leave a messy scar like I excepted. The only scar was the couple of teeth marks, no one wouldn't be able to see it unless they knew it was there- I knew it was there, it had made me self aware of my neck been exposed- I traced the scar once again.

"Chloe, you can hardly see the scar." Derek yelled from the other room of the cottage- He was reading my thoughts, not that he needed to do that to know what I was thinking. He had been reading my mind all morning, it was something I couldn't get use to. For some reason Derek could control his thoughts and feeling without hinting anything to me while I was left an open book to him- I could keep him out every now and then. One of the bonus were Derek couldn't sneak up on me; I could feel him in the next room or know where he was- That was the only thing, we couldn't control as been mates. While I was thinking, Derek had come up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck - well the scar. The wall he built up to block his thoughts broke and I could hear him- _Mmm...Smells like lavender and honey. _

"Lavender and honey?" Derek stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me in shocked before he could say anything Tori walked into the bathroom.

"Holy shit! Keep it G rated. Wait, on second thought, don't do anything around me, I might vomit." She pulled the tooth brush out and brushed her teeth, glaring at Derek.

_I'll leave, I need to help Samuel with packing._ Derek kissed me and walked out after saying I love you.

"You and Wolf Boy seem closer." Tori raised an eyebrow at me and changed the subject when I didn't answer. "We're heading to the camp site in an hour. I can't believe we are finally destroying the Edison Group." She gave a laugh before finishing her teeth. "Come on." She grabbed me by the arm and led the way out of the cottage.

Tori and I got stuck lifting boxes and putting them in the truck we were taking to the camp site. I have never heard Tori whine as much as she is now. "What the hell are in these boxes? Bricks?" I went to say something but she cut me off. "They have a house full of strong wolves and their getting the humans to do the heavy lifting. I mean I've never sweat this much before." I could think of an acitivty I did last night that was hot and sweaty but I don't think Tori would want to hear about that.

"Nope." She shook her head at me and lifted the next box- We were saved by Rebecca.

"What are you ladies doing?" Before I could answer, Tori did.

"Lifting heavy boxes, please tell me your here to save us." Rebecca laughed but told us to follow her. "Half of us are heading to the camp site now. You're coming with me." Rebecca got into one of the car's Tara was driving and we climbed into the backseat, Simon was already there.

"Rebecca, your coming?" I could see why Tori ask, Rebecca was pregnant and I didn't think James would let her leave.

"I'll be staying at the camp site away from the fight that was the agreement James and I came to."

"Derek?" She knew what I was asking.

"He'll come with the second half, his helping Samuel with last minute things." Tara started to drive down the drive way - we had a four hour drive in front of us.

Tori was talking nonstop to Rebecca, Tara looked like she was ready to throw her out of the moving car while Simon was quietly drawing in his comic book, ignoring Tori. Every now and then they would argue about something stupid. And me - I was thinking about last night, It seemed like the right thing at the time with Derek. The tugging feeling in the back of my head came back and I had no idea why- I couldn't remember for the life of me what was so dam important.

I was in the tent, our tent when I felt him arrive at the camp site, his mental walls were down as they rushed with thoughts of been with me while his mind buzzed with everything else he needed to do for tomorrow- he wanted to be laying next to me but there was places for him to be.

When I arrived at the camp site, it was just a green forest afterwards finishing the set up, the forest looked like a camp made for an army - There were green tents set up everywhere, packed with food and supplies.

I could feel Derek's stress coming through the bond, I wanted to tell everyone to leave him alone. I wanted my Derek here with me, my Derek was going out there fighting and I had no way to be with him. I was helping James and Jack but it wasn't the same as been right next to him.

A pair of protective arms pulled me into their body and lay down beside me on the bed - I didn't even realise he had been there, too wrapped up in my thoughts about tomorrow. "I missed you." He kissed my scar and nipped at my neck.

"I know, I miss you too." I whispered to him. We didn't do a repeat of last night but simply took comfort in having the other one touch, taking in every detail until sleep invaded our time together but we never once moved apart from one another.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 26/05/2013


	17. Chapter 17

**::: SEVENTEEN :::**

Derek was already dress as he sat in the chair across from the bed watching me. "Good morning." He kissed me on the head before leaving the tent- Today was the big day, everything had to be in order.

When Derek arrived back in our tent I was dress and ready- I had my own plan to go through with. I watched him move around the tent organizing everything, the silence was broken by young Ben standing outside our tent. "Derek." I yelled for Ben to come inside. "Ben, come in. I didn't know you were here." Ben walked into the tent with a shy smile.

"Mother won't allow me in the fight but she said I could help at camp." That sounded like Tara.

Derek was direct with him. "Did you have a message for me?"

"Uncle Samuel says it's time to leave." Derek nodded his head and kneeled down to Ben's height.

"Will you do me a favour Ben?" He nodded his head, happy to help. "Would you do the great pleasure of looking after Chloe for me." Ben and Derek glanced up at me and I throw Derek a glare. "Don't take your eyes off her, she's a sneaky one." He gave me a pointed look before telling Ben we'll be out in a minute. Ben gave me a wave before exiting the tent.

Derek stood up walked in front of me, giving me a hard stare. "Did you really think you could keep _your plan_ from me?" I looked down at the ground away from Derek's eyes- I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to think Derek wouldn't know, he could read my mind for god sake. Then it clicked.

"Oh God, did you...the other day...did you...bite me... only so you could find out what I was doing?" I felt like someone had knocked the air out of me as anger filled me with hurt.

Derek's eyes went wide when he realised what I had said. "_Chloe_. I didn't do _that_ because I wanted to know what you were doing. I did it because I love you, how am I meant to know what's going to happen out _there."_ He pointed outside the tent while growling.

Was Derek telling me he wasn't planning to come back, come back to _me. _"You're coming back." My voice croaked in the middle of the sentence and Derek stepped towards me pulling me into his arms.

"I didn't mean it like that. Of course I'll come back to you, I promise." I nodded in his shoulder while he kissed my head. "Can you promise me something?" I was shaking my head 'no' because I knew what he was going to ask. "_Please_ for me."

"I'll stay behind and not go to the fight." I heard Derek let out a deep breath and hug me tighter.

"Thank you Chloe." He gave me a passionate kiss on the lips than the forehead before Derek led us outside where everyone else was waiting- I didn't know how the sun could be shining when there was going to be blood spilled today.

Derek went over to James and Jack, who were standing in front of their group with Rebecca hugging James side. "Chloe won't be meeting you, so you'll follow Samuel'splan." They looked surprised when they realised what _plan_ Derek was talking about. Rebecca met my eyes before looking down at Derek's bite mark on my neck.

James was the first to recover and like our talk in the car ride to Samuel's, James gave Derek respect of his Alpha command. "Yes Sir." Looks like I'll be sitting out with Rebecca here.

I looked over James group and saw a well known face. "Dylan?" We never got back in contact with the others from the Safe house.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again Chloe, I wish it was on better reason." He said with a sad smile- Derek and Dylan shook hands.

"I didn't know you were joining us brother."

Shock run through me as i stared between the two wolves. "Brother?" Dylan and Derek smiled at me.

"This is my little brother." Dylan patted Derek on the shoulder- Dylan is like six years older and he doesn't really look like Derek in any aspect.

"I'll tell you later." Derek lightly kissed me.

"Where's Tiffany?" Dylan gave a small laugh.

"Still sleeping in our tent."

"She's not going to say goodbye to you?"

"Trust me, she said goodbye last night." I was confused at first before I realised what her _goodbye _would have been.

"Derek! Dylan! Its time." Travis yelled loud enough for the camp of werewolves to hear but not our enemies. Samuel stepped out of his tent with Tara and Luke, he came over to us.

Tara gave me a small smile- Guess she didn't hear the plan was out. Of course Derek saw her look at me."Tara, Chloe is staying at camp and not running around with James and Jack." Tara let out a sad sign but didn't argue. Samuel ignored Tara and spoke to the leaders of each group.

"Remember, we'll meet in the middle courtyard. James and Jack will find the control room and disable the alarms and holding cells. Derek and Luke will head to the holding cells and check rooms for anyone." They nodded in understanding and got their groups in order.

James and Jack had already left, soon Samuel and Tara's group left as well, only leaving Derek and Luke's group. "Chloe please stay here." I gave Derek a hug and nodded my head.

I was standing with Ben and Rebecca, watching Derek leave with his group. Ben was probably feeling the same as Rebecca and I- His mother,Tara and his father, Luke were both in the fight while he stayed behind with me. "You forgot Derek would know about our plan." Rebecca stood next to me with her arms over her chest- I knew that I screwed up, Rebecca didn't need to rub it in. "But...Derek isn't going to be listening into your thoughts while his to busy fighting." Rebecca and I smiled at each other as I could see a plan sparking in her eyes.

"So we're back in the game?" Tori asked from behind us. I looked at Ben and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, you guys have to be like ghosts, no knows you're in there and that's how it's going to stay." Rebecca said.

"Tori?" Tori held out her hand to me, I grabbed it. I saw Rebecca smile at us and Ben shout 'Good luck' before we disappeared from their sight.

Tori and I were in darkness until some lights flicked on. "Emergency lights. James and Jack must be in the control room." Looking in front of us, the hallway was white and full of doors on either side. "Where are we?" Tori looked a bit uneasy.

"Um..."

"Tori, please tell me you brought a map or had an idea where you were taking us." She wouldn't meet my eyes. "Tori..."

"Come on." Tori grabbed my arm and pulled me to the second white door on our left. Inside it looked like a hospital - Clean, white and empty. Tori opened the next door and it was the same- The next one and next one, all the rooms were the same.

I opened the next door, the only light was coming from the hallway emergency lights-The light shined a metre into the room before getting swallowed by the darkness, It smelt like something had died in there. I felt a chill run up my spine as I turned back to look at Tori who was opening another door. "Have you found anything?" She shook her head and looked up at me before her eyes grew wide at something behind me and my breath caught in my throat.

Turning around there was a woman staring at Tori and I, shielding her bloodshot eyes from the hallway lights- Her skin was a pale white almost blue, her hair was white and black while her clothes were torn, a lot like rags as she looked weak. "Are you alright?" The woman just looked at me- she moved her hands and I could see that her long nails looked more like claws. She was flexing her fingers and licking her lips but didn't say anything.

"Chloe." I looked back at Tori, her voice filled with panicked. "We need to put her back."

"She's only a woman Tori, we can't leave her here. We'd be like Dr. Davidoff and his-" I was cut off by a high pitch scream and a pain in my back from behind me. I put my hands over my ears, I felt like my ears were going to bleed out from pitched scream. I checked behind me for the woman, found the source of the scream. The woman had her hands held up in the air screaming with a smile of her lips, now she had wings that were spread out in the hallway, the wings themselves had claws on them. She stopped screaming and jumped towards me, when a ball of electricity hit her. She flew back into the dark room and we heard a loud thump and hissing.

Tori run past me and shut the door before that _thing_ could get out. We were both breathing heavy, Tori leaning against the wall and me on the floor. "I told you... we needed... to put her... back." Tori said between gasps of air. She held her hand out for me and I took it.

"Nice electricity ball Tori." She smiled at me and we started walking down the hall not daring enough to open another door."What was that thing Tori?"

"It's Aswang."

"A what?"

"A mythical creature in Filipino folklore. The creature is a combination of vampire and witch, it's always female. The Aswang is a cannibal and also eats the dead, It stalks and eats human beings at night." That would explain the dead smell in the room. "They are capable of transforming into either a huge black dog or a black boar, but it was probably too weak to do so. Garlic bulbs, holy water, and other objects are believed to hurt the Aswang. In human form their normal, quiet, and shy. At night, they transform into the deadly beast. One key feature of the Aswang is its bloodshot eyes. The Aswang is known well and feared in the Philippines in the Middle Ages. They are meant to be rare, so I don't know how Dr. Davidoff got one." God, if he had an Aswang here, I would hate to know what else he has hidden behind these doors.

"How do you know this?"

Tori let out a sad sign. "Diane Enright. When she did come home and before she sent me to Lyle House, I would tap into her computer when I got bored and read some of her files." She stopped calling Diane her mother a long time ago.

"Why didn't you tell us this information, it could have helped us."

"It was nothing important, just mythical creatures. Everything important is on her USB stick; she carries it everywhere with her." We stopped at the end of the hallway, it led to two different ways- Left or right. "Where to know?" I looked around and found something pinned on the wall - A map.

"Right."

"And how would you know that?" Tori looked behind her and smiled when she saw the map. "Right it is." We started walking down another white corridor- I started feeling tired and dizzy but ignored it. I didn't know I was getting so unfit staying at cottage. Tori's talking broke me out of my thoughts. "Still the same plan?"

"Yep, quick and easy. No one will ever know we were here." I'd be back at the camp before Derek and he wouldn't know a thing. "We'll grab the files from all the experiments and you'll zap us back to camp." Tori nodded her head in agreement, I'm sure her thoughts were on the same line as mine- She might annoy Derek but I'm sure she wouldn't want to have an angry Derek on her back.

After walking through the maze of white hallways, we finally came to a door saying- Dr. Davidoff. We couldn't hear anything coming from the office, it was quiet like the rest of the building. Tori opened the door and stepped in the office.

The walls were filled with books. There was a set of chairs and a table in the middle of the room, near the window were plants and an oak desk with files, pens and a computer sitting on top. A couple of shelves had small and large jars filled with dead creatures in them.

When Tori had enough looking around the place, she went over to the desk and sat down starting the computer. Walking around, I went over to the table in the middle of the room- There were photos and notes, of creatures I had never seen or heard of - Wendigo, púca, Kitsune, Berserker, Selkie and Leshy. Of course there were the photos of ones I knew - Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Demons, Shaman and Sorcerers. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Tori and I looked up at her, she almost had her nose pressed against the computer screen.

I went over to the computer and there were file names-Tori, Simon, Diane Enright and Kit Bae. My stomach gave a funny twist at seeing their names been together before I could read more of the file Tori was swearing. "Shit, we're related." Tori sat back in the chair dazed. Reading the file, it did indeed say that Tori and Simon were siblings and Kit was her father. I was surprised but I couldn't help thinking how dumb I was for not noticing.

I looked back at Tori and she hadn't moved. "Tori, you need to push that information away until we get out of here, we still have a job to do." Tori looked at me, taking a deep breath in and out before sitting straight in the chair again. She closed the file and started strolling down the list of files. "Wasn't the computer locked?" She nodded her head and pointed to the picture on Dr. Davidoff's desk with the word- Alexandra written under the picture of the young girl.

"I don't know Davidoff was that stupid _and_ he calls himself a Doctor." Tori let out a small laugh before getting on with business. "You know it would be a lot easier to just take the hard drive out of the computer and take that, there are a million flies here that we could use." I smiled at Tori and nodded my head- I don't know why she didn't be this smart all the time. "Um...Chloe." Tori had opened up Rae's file and beside her name in big letters was the word – FAIL.

We were quiet for a moment before Tori spoke again, while shutting the computer down. "I'll take the hard drive out now and we'll head back before anyone notices."

"Too late." Said a male's voice from behind us. Looking up from the computer, Dylan was standing in the door way. "Derek is going to kill you." He said looking at me. "Get the hard drive and let's get out."

"How did you know were here?" Everyone was meant to be outside fighting- focused else where.

"James saw you in one of the cameras and sent me." Of course, Jake and James were in the control room. "Tiffany isn't with you?"

"No, just the two of us." I saw him relax before he put his guard back up.

"I don't know how you got in here by you need to leave the way you came in."

"Tori zapped us here." Dylan raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. I started to have the dizzy spells again, so I leaned up against the desk for support.

"Chloe are you alright? You don't look to well." Dylan took a curious step towards looking over me for injures. "I think you need to seat down." He was looking at stomach.

"I'm fine, you don't nee-" Everything went black before I could finish my sentence, I felt like I was felling but strong arms caught me before there was an impact - I couldn't see anything but I could hear.

"Oh shit, Chloe?" Tori sounded like she was going to have a panic attack. I felt the pain in my back and stomach, someone was putting pressure on me.

"She's been stabbed, clean shot through her."

"The Aswang."

"Aswang? How the hell did you run into one of them? You know what don't worry about it now, we need to get Chloe back to camp." The arms pulled me closer to a warm body, it felt like we were moving. "Grab the hard drive Tori."

"Is she going to be alright?" Tori's voice was fading out, it was getting harder to hear.

"She's bleeding a lot." Dylan's chest rumbled while he spoke. "If we don't stop it." He didn't continue, we knew what would happen if the bleeding wasn't stopped.

"Why didn't she feel the pain?"

"Adrenaline, she's probably numb." I hadn't noticed it before but he was right- I couldn't feel much of anything, I could already feel my brain shutting down.

I wish Derek was here, even if he was yelling at me I wouldn't care.

I woke up at times seeing blurry images of people running around - Everything was green with tents and trees, I knew we were back at camp. Another time, I saw Rebecca's sad eyes looking down at me before I was been moved into a tent with a bright light- I blacked out again.

This time I woke up to shouting, a voice I knew all too well. "Tori I said she wasn't going and I asked you to keep her safe." It came out as a loud growl, it was coming from a few meters away from me. When I managed to opened my eyes I saw a green roof and Tara's face, she was watching Derek and Tori argue- She was a mess with blood and dirt but she didn't have any cuts.

Tara cut into the argument. "Derek, maybe you should leave and calm down."

Her voice was calm but it started a panic in me. "No." My voice hurt coming out of my dry throat, making my eyes water. Tara's head snapped down to looked at me and Derek was beside me in a flash- He gave me a sad smile and pushed some of my damp hair away from my face.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." He sounded vulnerable, it made me scan his body for anything wrong - He looked like Tara, messy but healthy. "You're going to be fine." I wasn't sure if he was saying it to himself or me, or even if it was the truth.

I could feel the pain in every inch of my body, my mind screamed for it to stop as my breathing became deeper and my eye became heavy, I was soon felling into a world of no pain, just darkness.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 26/05/2013


	18. Chapter 18

**::: EPILOGUE ::: **

It had been four months since the attack on the Edison Group - We had won the fight, all that was left of the Edison Group was a burnt down building and a hard drive of information. Derek found Kit and Aunt Lauren in bad shape down at the cells, he brought them back to camp. Finding his mate Chloe- that's me - on my death bed. My life was almost at its end but thanks to a good friend called Chace, he saved me with his power as a Shaman- Dylan had gotten in contact with the others from the Safe House after we had split up.

The information on the hard drive had files on every supernatural the Edison group had experimented on, captured and watching for future experiments. Samuel made sure that every supernatural was safe and out of harm's way, and they would be checked on every once in awhile. The ones, who had passed away and fought the battle, would have their names marked on stone - A the list of names will be engraved and put up in the garden to remember that day and everyone who there.

As we found out from the hard drive, that Rae had passed away from an experiment. They had tried to boost her power but her body wasn't built for that kind of power and it partially shut down.

My father was also captured by the Edison group and tortured him, they believe he had information on where we were - They gave up a couple of days before he died.

A file on Andrew had indeed proven that he was working with the Edison Group. He was offend money for giving us to the Edison group. Andrews plan didn't work, so he was shot three times in the chest for not succeeding. Olivia was upset about her father's death and selling us out, the fact that she didn't know Andrew much helped with the pain.

The photo of the young girl called Alexandra sitting on Dr. Davidoff's desk was his daughter- She had a power like Liz and in large letters next to her name was one word-FAIL.

Samuel now kept the hard drive in a locked safe that only Tara, Derek, Dylan and he knew the whereabouts- There is secret information on there, which meant if it got into the wrong hands another Edison group could be created or the world of the supernatural could be exposed.

Kit and Aunt Lauren are healthy and moving around. I knew Aunt Lauren was a bit concerned about living with a pack of wolves but after her talk with Samuel she's started to warm up. She was more than shocked to find out about Derek and I- She demanded that Derek go find another mate and of course that didn't fit to well with him. Kit and Aunt Lauren are close friends, i'm not sure if anything is happening between the two, but their happy. Kit seems to help Aunt Lauren with the nightmares she has about the Edison group - They had both gone through the same situations and they understand each other. Kit was the opposite to Aunt Lauren. Simon and Derek were happy to have their dad back. As soon as Kit got out of bed the next morning, he had a demanding Tori on his hands, wanting to know if Kit was really her father. Of course the drama didn't stop there, Simon and Derek walked in on them talking about it. Simon was disturbed that his father and her mother had gotten together. He spent two days avoiding Tori while Tori avoided Kit and Simon like the plague. They finally sat down like adults and sort it out, coming to terms. Derek was surprised but that was as far as it went for him, he was happy he wasn't _blood_ related to her.

As for Derek and Dylan, I found out that Samuel was indeed the father of both boys. He had Dylan before he met his mate- Derek's mother. Samuel was in love with Dylan's mother, she died giving birth to him. Six years later he met Derek's mother, his mate and lover- the woman died before Derek turned two in a hunting accident.

It was like one large happy family, or should I say Pack- depends on who you ask. Samuel had agreed that Kit, Simon, Tori, Aunt Lauren, Chace, Paul, Olivia, Tiffany and I could live here with them and as for Derek and Dylan are already apart of the Pack- we had all reunited.

Tori and Chase are now in a relationship. The first week I had to spend in bed and she wouldn't shut up about Chase- I couldn't run away from her because I was still healing. It was either listen to Tori talk about Chase, or Simon about his _new _sibling or Derek telling me how stupid I was for going to the Edison building- I'd rather listen to Tori babble on any day.

To Simon's disappointment, Paul and Olivia are a couple- Simon still talks to Olivia but he ignores Paul. Though I think that is about to change because of lately a wolf has caught Simon's attention, dear Emily is going to have a surprise when he asks her out.

Rebecca gave birth two weeks after the attack- You should have seen James, he wasn't allowed in the room while she was giving birth because his nerves were making her nervous so Tara kicked him out. She didn't need any more stress and her husband wasn't helping. He spent the whole time pacing the hallway. Needless to say, Rebecca and her two beautiful boys are healthy. Afterwards James said something about having more children, Rebecca almost threw a cup at his head and told him that he'd have to get his act together because she wasn't giving birth again without him next to her. Let's just say, she was very emotional.

Young Ben hasn't left his parents side since the fight. Tara said he was more worried about her and Luke going to battle then they thought. Being a werewolf, he wouldn't tell anyone how he was feeling, something about pride. Derek said he almost cried of joy when his parents came back to the camp.

Tiffany was upset with Tori and I for not telling her about our plan and taking her but she got over it though Dylan gave me a huge hug saying thank you for not saying anything. He also said something about, not complaining about her sleeping in, because if she hadn't, no doubt she would have been with us.

I talked to Liz and she told me that Rae and my father were with her- She said my mother and father were finally together again and proud of me while Rae and Liz weren't really friends at the Lyle House they were joined at the hip in the afterlife. And If I needed any help or someone to talk to, I could call upon her.

Ever since my run in with the 'Aswang', I've gotten into reading about mythical creatures, which in my case are real creatures. There was so much about the supernatural word I didn't know about. Derek of course knew everything, most the books I've been reading his already read. Sometimes I'd try and beat Derek at his own smartness, somehow he'd always win the quiz or out smart me. But what I didn't know was three weeks after the battle, our world was going to change as we had both slipped up and that proof was on the plain white stick with a smiley face.

We had a beautiful baby girl with my blonde hair and Derek's green eyes. It was a fast pregnancy of almost four months. Yes, normal pregnancies are meant to be nine months but I wasn't having a normal pregnancy, I was having a werewolf's baby. Wolves don't have a long pregnancy and my baby was running on werewolf schedule- My belly grew faster and I was ate more like a wolf than a human. She's a werewolf, just like her father.

Derek's reaction to the pregnancy was _quiet._

_I walked over to the bathroom door and pulled it open, showing a frustrated Derek sitting on the couch watching me. Walking over to the couch, I sat up with my legs on either side of Derek and gave him a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, he nuzzled into my neck, kissing me there a few times. "I'm pregnant." I felt him stop kissing my neck, I held my breath waiting for some kind of reaction. His hands moved from thighs to the small bump on my stomach- His head was on my shoulder and I could tell he was calculating the pregnancy. I know it had almost been a month since we had sex and I heard him quietly say- werewolves grow faster than normal babies. _

_I was now starting to get a bit worried because he hadn't said anything to me. I tried to take deep calm breaths- Breath in, breath out though It didn't stop my heart beat speed up. I suddenly I felt him kiss my shoulder, neck to lips. When we parted a leaned my head back, exposing my neck to him- He kissed my neck while I let out a frustrated sign. "Why didn't you say something before I almost had a heart attack?" _

"_Thinking." Well he took his time thinking- stupid werewolf._

"_And?" _

"_We're mates and you're having my child, I'm the happiest man alive." He kissed my neck one last time before smiling at me, the smile he only does for me. "I love you." I leaned forward and placed my head on his shoulder as the relief was replaced with a constant flow of happiness. _

I always knew that Derek was a thinker but at the moment I could have killed him for not speaking out loud first. Of Course his reaction was better than Aunt Lauren - She had just gotten use to the idea of Derek and I in a relationship, so when she found out about the baby, she fainted and thankfull Tara caught her before she hit her head.

Everyone else reacted well. Tori squealed clapping her hands. Rebecca started going on about the pregnancy while Olivia and Emily argued about a girl or a boy. Tiffany and Dylan gave us a hug with a congratulation. Simon and Kit came over and said congratulations while Samuel and Tara did the same after them. They were happy to have another member of the family- Like Rebecca said we are a big family and it's only going to get bigger.

After all the drama, it was worth it and I wouldnt have chanced any of my decisions- Looking over at my beloved mate, he was sleeping soundly while our baby daughter Rose was awake between Derek and I on our bed. Playing with my fingers, she cooed and giggled at me- Her tiny hands grabbed hold of my shirt and snuggled in closer to me, slowly felling into a peaceful sleep like her father.

**AN**: This story is finished, hopefully I cleared up the loose ends. I would also like to say a big thank you to everyone who has supported me while I've been writing - The reviews and faves mean a lot. I think ill do some one-shots or even a couple multiple ones with Chloe, Derek and their baby girl together.

**:^:^:^:^:^:^:**

PUBLISHED: 06/10/2010

REVISED: 26/05/2013


End file.
